The Runaway Princess
by hardtofathom
Summary: AU: Two years ago, Princess Sakura left her kingdom to join the ninja alliance. She heard from their leader the Great Hokage Tsunade that her brother, Prince Naruto who is next-in-throne was missing for six days. Would she be able to save him and their Kingdom? While the evil adviser Danzo is plotting something inside the Konoha Castle. (sakura-centric/dynasty warriors inspired)
1. I- Initiate the Turmoil

**A/N:**

**-Revised**

This is just a trial. Oh and Hello world.

This is my first attempt to create an SS fanfic.

A Naruto fic inspired_** kinda**_ by the Dynasty Warriors games and Prince/Princesses etc.

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto and Dynasty Warriors.**

* * *

**C**h**a**pt**_e_**r **1**

_** Initiate the Turmoil**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A young fifteen-year-old girl was practicing into the depths of a wild forest.

The Old folks said that only snakes, wild animals and insects of some sort can survive and withstand its humidity.

Once, you enter this forest you can't get out alive. Judging by the forest's humidity and wild animals and insects living in this area. But it's still one of the practice fields for this young girl who seems to be a warrior of some sort.

A young girl dressed in a red tunic and white armored plate with ninja gauntlet and royal boots matched with her short ninja skirt was seen training on the depths of these woods, the whole morning, she then threw punches on the huge nearby trees and used her Ninja tools that are identified as shuriken and kunai weapons.

Even though she is practicing by herself, creatures of the forest comes from different place of the damp forest started to gather alongside her place and its seems like the animals are drawn to her charm and warm aura.

Suddenly the young girl heard an unfamiliar rustle of leaves, a reason for the animals along her side to fly wildly on to the sky.

The young girl heard it and instinctively stopped her weapon-throwing practice. She suddenly leaped swiftly into a nearby giant acacia tree and grabbed her holster full of weapons.

She grabbed a single shuriken from it and about ready to throw it when suddenly a familiar voice was heard.

"Sakura-san, it's me." A Chesnut-browned haired girl who is wearing a black silk mask half-covering her face announced. It's about the own young girl's age and it seems wearing a red and black ninja-esque outfit, but only covering her face.

Sakura raised her left eyebrow and uttered,

"Oh, it's just you Misaki. I thought it was a grizzly bear, you shouldn't have secretly sneaked on me like that. I'm about to throw this shuriken at you! What is it?" The young girl named Sakura declared on top of the tree.

Misaki revealed her own face and removed her black silk mask covering the half of her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your practice session, Sakura-san. But you have been summoned by the Hokage." the Misaki person responded half-bowing to the young teenage girl.

Sakura leapt from the tree she is standing awhile ago and landed in front of this Misaki person.

"Can it wait? She's the one who told me to master this grand technique she's talking a-"

Sakura continued while kneeling and proceeds to gather the scattered kunais and shurikens on the forest floor and deposited it on her brown satchel.

Sakura stopped her sentence while the chesnut-browned haired girl interrupted.

"I think it's about your brother." The girl with the chesnut-colored hair deemed with a stern face.

Sakura nervously gulped and paused for a second. She then turned back and looked at Misaki and declared, "I see. It'll better be important. Let's go."

Sakura with her companion vanished into the thin air with nervous thoughts.

* * *

They've arrived into a grand palace situated hidden in the sea of trees. It has seven floors, a Japanese style castle named the Shikkotsu palace, a palace where the Great Hokage resided named Tsunade Senju, a leader of the warriors known as Ninjas in the Fire Country.

At this time, The Ninjas and Kunoichis are secretly allied with the Konoha Kingdom a pact they've agreed upon years ago. They say that the Senjus and the Royal Empire of the Konoha are far-related in-terms of blood.

Sakura and her companion named, Misaki walked through the broad hallway of the palace.

They arrived quickly at the top floor where the Hokage resided.

The two young girls stepped into the room.

There they saw a blonde long haired busty woman was seated in the middle and drinking a kind of sake in her right hand and gestured and greeted the two.

"Hokage-sama, I brought Sakura-san as you requested." Misaki declared while bowing to the Blonde drinking woman.

"Misaki. Thank you for bringing Sakura here. You can go now. "The blonde woman gestured the chesnut-browned haired girl.

Sakura stepped into the room and by her left side the girl named Misaki bowed to the Hokage and vanished.

"Ah. Sakura, Come and join me. I've been waiting for you." The big busty woman announced and gestured the young teenage girl to come forward.

"Do you know the reason that I summoned you unusually?" The Blonde Hokage asked.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed lightly with her right hand on her chest, a common sign of respect and greetings to Kunoichis and Ninjas.

"Misaki told me, it's about my idiot brother. Is Konoha in trouble?" Sakura answered while creasing her forehead, _"She's drinking in this broad daylight? I had better be careful not to say anything bad and I do hope she won't scold me again, I'm wondering though, why would she summon me at this hour?"_ She thought nervously while pouting her lips.

Tsunade then continued and sternly declared, "Konoha could be in trouble, but it is not the issue right now." She then continued pouring the contents of the tokkuri into her ochoko and drank every last drop of it.

"What do you mean by Konoha could be in trouble? I do hope he's not having a hard time, I know how being a soon-to-be-king of a great kingdom like Konoha is such an intricate and difficult task." Sakura laughed lightly while jokingly babbled.

"He should better be not making a fool of himself. It's been six months since the last time I saw him…. I wonder what he is up to." She then continued to mutter and smirked lightly.

* * *

_*Cue-flashback*_

_"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" a young blonde boy who's running from the halls of a certain castle shouted._

_He continued running to catch up a young pink-haired girl with green eyes. _

_"Wait for me, Sakura-chan!" _

_"Na-naruto? What are you doing running around? You could slip and break the vases in the Palace hall. The Palace maids will not be please to see scattered pieces of vases lying around the halls besides you just turned twelve-years old, I'm a year younger, but you act like a young kid!" _

_ "Ne, Sakura-chan, you sound like an old lady. Can you please act like your age? Especially now that the Konoha will have their Cute Princess! Could you act like one?" Naruto beamed._

_"Ooopss!" Naruto was taken back and covered his mouth hastily._

_"Wha-what do you mean?" The green-eyed young girl asked._

_"This supposed to be a surprise and a secret. But whatever, you're bound to know it eventually. Hehehe!" The young prince beamed while scratching his head._

_The young girl was seen annoyed by the blonde-boy's antics, she then punched lightly his head._

_"Ouch! What was that for? That hurts Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted._

_"That's for the dull jest you have just told me. It's not funny, so stop making stories or else your nose will grow as twice as its normal size just like on the Pinnochio story that Mother Kushina read us last night." The young girl told the young boy while crossing her arms. _

_"Alright! Alright! You think I'm lying? You are really are a stubborn one. Hmpfh!" Naruto then walked towards her and proceeded to whisper into her ears._

_"Father, mother and the advisers already made a decision to crown you a princess, they're on the court room right now to finalize the decision and since we're technically brothers and sisters even though you're my cousin, and I don't have a sister yet so I think they accepted it. You are the new Princess of Konoha! Isn't that great?! We will become officially siblings at last and you as my baby sister princess!" Naruto half-whispered into her ear while smiling leaving a confused young Sakura._

_"Eh? Naruto! I swear to God if you are jesting me, I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura screeched._

* * *

_Meanwhile on the Royal Courtroom, a meeting was on-going._

_In the middle, the King and the Queen were situated, while on their left side is the granddaughter of one of the founders of the Konoha Kingdom, which is Lady Tsunade Senju and to their right is the General Hatake Kakashi. Across the round table the Elder advisers were situated, consists of Homura, Koharu and Danzo._

_"We just made a decision, the advisers accepted your proposal King Minato and Queen Kushina," the elder woman Koharu declared while looking on both the Royal couple she then continued,"Besides Sakura is still your younger sister's daughter. May God bless Mebuki's and Kizashi's soul." _

_"Are you sure my majesty? You are about to make a right choice Queen Kushina and King Minato? Sakura is still young, but being a princess of this kingdom is such a tight task. Besides we already have an heir, your own son Naruto." An unfamiliar voice was heard on the Courtroom and a gloomy figure appeared out of nowhere._

_Lady Tsunade creased her forehead she was about to say something, but was interrupted by a familiar voice._

_"Lord Danzo." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, __Hatake Kakashi, the son of the White Fang General, Sakumo Hatake. H_e then looked to the source of the Gloomy voice. He then proceeded to ask, "What makes you say that?" 

_Lord Danzo is about to say something, but the Queen stood up and interjected quickly._

_"Sakura, may not be our real daughter, but she still deserves the royal title. She is still the Duke Kizashi and Duchess Mebuki's daughter, technically my niece, she is still born with a royal blood, and don't forget her parents died protecting this kingdom, I wouldn't let her grew up an orphan. That's why we sheltered her and treated her as our own."Kushina said with a sternly voice._

_"We are sure about this. We will adopt her as our own daughter she will be treated as the princess and as our own daughter, a younger kin to our son, Naruto. That's my final decision." Minato declared while holding the hands of her Queen Wife, Kushina. _

_"Besides Naruto and Sakura became so close since her parents died. I can see that they treated each other as their own sibling." Minato declared while smiling._

_Kushina smiled back at her King husband._

_The King and the Queen's announcement made the advisers and councilmen in the courtroom whispered to each other. The majority of the advisers and councilmen already agreed to their petition and this day is the legalization and finalization of the process. _

_"Duke Kizashi and Duchess Mebuki would be pleased with this news, King Minato and Queen Kushina. Thank you!" Tsunade Senju who is a close acquaintance and also happened to be Sakura's aunt answered. _

_Meanwhile a gloomy man named, Danzo was seen frowning and wasn't amused with the commotion._

_"So I declare that on her next birthday, it will be the official coronation of our new daughter and Princess Sakura Haruno Uzumaki-Namikaze of Konoha will be her official royal name. *Viva Konoha, All Hail to Konoha!*" King Minato stood up and declared while raising his goblet.  
_

_The advisers and other council members stood up and followed the King and Queen's gesture and a clamorous cheers are heard on the courtroom, while a gloomy figure was seen watching the whole seen infuriated._

_*end-flashback*_

* * *

Tsunade discerned and creased her forehead. _"I wonder what will be her reaction to this devastating news. Knowing she haven't seen her brother for a very long time. But still she needs to know the alarming news." _

The Hokage then continued and drank the last drop of the sake in the ochoko and exclaimed,

"Sakura, I believe your brother is missing."

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

If you wanna know what is my OC-ninja (Misaki) looks like, just check my profile for the image. :) Thanks!

***Tokkuri and Ochoko -**_ a flask containing the sake and a cup used for serving the sake._

***Uzumaki-Namikaze** is the offical surname of the Royal Family.

I intented to leave Sakura's original surname because her father was a member of the royal family and by retaining her name, the royal family honored her parent's death by retaining it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So what do you guys think?**

**TBH, I don't know if i should continue this.**


	2. II- A Storm is Coming

**A/N: **

******-Revised**

**Hey.**

So I decided to draw the "Fire Kingdom" map, so you readers wouldn't be lost or confused or something.

Pardon me for my awesome and artistic drawing. LMFAO.

I'll post it on my profile since fanfiction doesn't permit links on their stories.

Bummer.

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto and Dynasty Warriors.**

* * *

**C**h**_a_**pter **2**

**A Storm is Coming**

_"...I prefer rain –sometimes...I feel sunlight will turn me to stone – perhaps I'm a Troll..."_

_― John Geddes, A Familiar Rain_

_._

_._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

* * *

The Uchiha Empire is situated on the far east of The Konoha Kingdom alongside The Hyuuga Kingdom on the left. These are the three powerful kingdoms that govern the entire Fire Country.

The Konoha Kingdom which used to be the most powerful kingdom from the three, but it transitioned into a second-rate kingdom when the last King and Queen Uzumaki-Namikaze of the royal family died and eventually the kingdom shifted into an average place.

A kingdom used to be the Capital City of the Fire Country and the center of all trades and merchants. But, despite that the Konoha remains the happiest and robust kingdom from the three kingdoms.

Leaving the Uchiha Empire to take over the power and reign strongly throughout the entire Fire Country.

The Uchiha Empire were also governed by the Uchiha family, they were one of the oldest royal family in the entire country and were reputed as distinguished leaders and respectable powerful warriors of all time in par with the Uzumaki-Namikaze royal family and the Hyuuga royal family.

They were considered strongest in terms of military and defensive power in the land, people say their militaristic arsenal and soldiers were far more advance than the Konoha and Hyuuga Kingdom combined.

As years goes by, the Patriach of the Uchiha family, Emperor Uchiha Fugaku became ill with an unknown disease and died, leaving his legacy to his two sons.

The elder one, named Uchiha Itachi became the next successor and was crowned as the new Emperor of the royal empire. Leaving the younger son to be the second-in-throne and was assigned by his brother to be his Royal Guard and General of the entire military fleet of their Empire.

But years later, his lovely mother Queen Mikoto Uchiha died because of the depression caused by her husband's sudden death.

Leaving the two brothers orphaned, but the two brothers continued to strive in order to rule the entire Uchiha Empire left by their parents' legacy.

* * *

There seems a storm coming up and the destructive wind is blowing outside the Kusanagi Palace.

A dark shadow stood in front of the royal mausoleum. The individual is likely to have a dark aura surrounding him, brooding and frowning while looking down at the grave sites. Suddenly the rain started to pour heavily from the somber sky.

_'It's like the sky is crying…' _The young man thought vividly.

He then took a bunch of fresh flowers from the saddle of his horse and took the withered daises and daffodils in front of the tombstone that were soaked by the heavy raining outside.

The unknown figure knelt down and looked down at the tomb, he then closed his eyes while the individual seems praying in front of the grave, after a moment of prolonged uninterrupted silence, he took the fresh flowers and placed it in front of the tombstone.

_…_

_Here lies, _

_the Great Emperor Fugaku Uchiha_

**_and_**

_the Benevolent Empress Mikoto Uchiha_

_…_

"Mother… Father… " The figured whispered while closing his eyes.

Soon the dark clouds seem to drift away and the broad sun rays seems to light the entire empire.

Little by little, a handsome feature graced upon the face of the unknown gentleman, he is still standing silently in front of the grave.

Thirty-minutes later an unnamed soldier, who just got out of his horse walked towards the mausoleum.

"General." The orange-haired soldier muttered. The large bulky orange-haired man bowed and placed his right hand to his chest while facing the back of the dark shadow.

"Juugo. What is it?" The shadow asked while he was still turning his back on him.

"Forgive me for interrupting your visitation, but it's time… The emperor is waiting." The man named Juugo said while still bowing to the individual.

The dark individual turned his back slowly clockwise and now facing the orange haired soldier and gestured him to rise.

"I see." The individual muttered.

He turned again on to the grave and whispered, "Mother, father. Forgive me, but I need to leave now. I shall return by tomorrow's sunrise." He then proceeded to bow after the graves and walked towards his white horse that is tied on the nearby tree.

He climbed upon his white horse and declared to his orange-haired companion, "Let's go."

The two figures were seen retreating from the mausoleum and is likely to head towards the Kusanagi Palace.

* * *

_Terayuuki Hall - Kusanagi Palace_

A white-haired man was seen flirting with the chamber maid in the entrance of the grand palace.

"Come on sweetie … Why won't you go on a date with me?" A silver-haired man gestured towards a young girl dressed in a chambermaid's clothes.

He then continued his way and flirted with the nervous and a scared young maid.

"There's no one here but only the two of us. The emperor is on his room resting and the bastard prince is outside strollin'."The young white-haired man continued.

"Ohhh. B-but ...Lord Suigetsu ..."The young maid protested but suddenly the two pairs startled when a two figures approached the white haired man.

The young silver-haired man was interrupted by the voice that came from the large wooden door of the entrance to the hall.

"Suigetsu." The raven-haired young man declared with his companion, named Juugo. They entered the hall with a domineering aura.

The Suigetsu person was startled he then scratched his head, a sign of disappointment was drawn on his face and he then turned to the source of the alerting voice.

"Eh? Sa-Sasuke?! Why are you here so early? You told me you have stuff to do." Suigetsu muttered under his breath.

The young maid who was seen flirting with him a while ago bowed down and left urgently without saying anything.

"Uhh. Wait for me my lovely lady! Just-!" Suigetsu faltering sighed and turned to the two individuals.

"It's time for the Emperor's weekly check up. So I decided to find Prince Sasuke and bring him here.", the orange-haired man declared while staring at the man named, Suigetsu.

Sasuke and Juugo entered the hall ignoring the malicious scene beforehand and continued to demand by saying, "Is Emperor Itachi currently on his room?" Sasuke repudiated with a strong command tone.

The man named Suigetsu continued to ignore the two newcomers and proceeded to babble, "Man … I'm about to settle the final score between me and that chambermaid, but you two have to ruin it! Gaaah! You have the worst freaking wrong timing ever!" Suigetsu declared while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Watch your words and don't disrespect Prince Sasuke inside the palace or else I will cut your-."Juugo seething told the white-haired man, Sasuke noticed it immediately that the large man was beginning to lose his control and any time he will go berserk inside the castle halls, but before the tall orange-haired man begun to sheathe his sword from his scabbard, Sasuke quickly halted and calmed him.

"Juugo, stop. No one here is your enemy." Sasuke beseeches with his low gruffly voice.

The tall orange-haired man looked on Sasuke's eyes and recoiled to his normal state.

Suigetsu raised his right eyebrows and immediately blurted out, "Heh, still violent and frantic as ever. You should put a leash on him or something Sasuke."

The silver haired-man with crooked teeth proceeded to walk towards the burning fireplace and grabbed some chopped woods on the side and tossed it on the blazing furnace.

"I mean no harm, I'm just larking, it's like we are not in the same league. Don't get your panties twisted, lout lad." Suigetsu sneered maliciously onto the tall man.

"Anyway, the emperor is on his room, resting. Don't worry, the priestess named, Karin is currently observing him, I think he shalt wake up any time." The man named, Suigetsu smiled genuinely and talked like he haven't offended anyone beforehand.

Sasuke walked towards the hall of the Kusanagi palace and turned to the two soldiers and declared, "I see. Now you two, go back now to your designated duties, and Suigetsu stop fooling around with the maids inside the palace. That's an order." Sasuke commanded with an alerting voice while he walks towards the hall leaving the two Royal Guards in the hallway.

The two soldiers then proceeded to exit the palace, in their way to the royal barracks Suigetsu blurted out something.

"Tsk. He is still bossy and despotic as ever. I don't expect him to be meek on us, but ever since he was assigned by the emperor to be the Commander General of the Royal Guards it really got through his big head. Didn't he? I have an idea! We should join as a royal guard for the other kingdoms, what do ya say, Buddy Juugo? Let's leave the Uchiha's sorry ass and journey to other kingdoms. I bet the Konoha ladies are hot and the pay is larger than this gloomy empire." Suigetsu jovially asked the orange-haired man, while the Prince Sasuke is nowhere out of sight.

"That's because being a prince and a commander in general of this whole empire is such a difficult task, besides I think he is adjusting well. Lastly, Don't include me on your foolishness and that will be considered treason, you idiot." Juugo bluntly told him and ignored his compromise.

"Hmpfh. You're becoming like your '_Prince'._ Don't tell me you've become grumpier like that conceited royal?" Suigetsu turned to his orange-haired companion while raising his left eyebrow.

They continued to walk towards the royal barracks and when they've arrived in their destination, Juugo begun to untie the horse on the stables and begun to prepare his blue and white colored armor made for palace guarding duties that were assigned to them for the rest of the afternoon with his partner, the loud-mouthed, Suigetsu to guard the palace walls facing east.

Juugo then retorted to Suigetsu's antics and answered, "I'm just following orders. Besides, I have a brain unlike you."

Meanwhile Suigetsu unloaded his huge broad sword and got dressed on a standard blue and white guards uniform.

Suigetsu heard Juugo's late retort and lazily replied, "Yeah, whatever. You're right. Wha-Whatdidyasay!?" Suigetsu exclaimed and realized the insult that the orange-haired man retorted to him.

"I swear, after this annual duties assigned to us, I will request for another partner! Tch." The silver-haired man muttered under his breath.

* * *

Prince Sasuke walked towards the Royal Empire Room, where the Majesty Emperor Itachi was situated.

He knocked thrice and turned the knob on the huge golden brown door.

The huge door opened and there lies a bed ridden Emperor.

On his left side is the priestess and healer, Karin from an unknown land. She claimed she is also a distant relative of the late Queen of Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina. They don't really know where she exactly came from, Sasuke found and save her from a wild grizzly bear while he was on his way guarding the Uchiha empire checkpoint in the Hebi forest and brought her in to the Kusanagi palace.

Out of gratitude, the mysterious girl revealed that she have a gradual healing powers and offered to ail the deteriorating eye sight of the emperor which the young prince complied and agreed, in exchange she will stay a little longer in the Palace.

"Pri-prince Sasuke. You're here early." Karin, a girl with a bright red hair stood up and gestured the prince. She is not even sure if the two brothers need a private conversation. She adjusted her glasses while contemplating whether to excuse herself or stay on the Royal room.

_'O-oh Prince Sasukeee. Kyaaaa! I can't wait to- ' _Karin thought, she then continued to gape and ogle at the prince, but her gawking was cut short when she heard a familiar voice, it was the prince himself started to speak.

"Karin, can you leave the room for a moment?" The prince commanded.

"Uhh-Uhm, sure Prince Sasuke, I will be just outside the room."Karin retorted and she then continued to walk towards the huge golden door.

After the prince heard the clicked sound of the door, a sign that no one else is inside the room, just himself and the emperor, he walked towards the emperor's bed platform.

"Your Majesty." The young raven-haired man bowed and gestured his hand towards a man lying on a red velvet davenport.

"Sasuke. Is that you?" The man crouched lifelessly and seems having a hard time getting up to greet his visitor.

The man sighed and gestured the Prince by his side, "Come here, I wanted to see my younger brother."

It seems the Great Uchiha Emperor had become blind.

The people said that it is a curse spreading among the royal family, after Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha died the hear says spreads among the palace walls through the town centers and it had become an uncontrollable rumor that the curse was created by their great-great-great ancestor and founder, Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke rushed onto the Emperor's side and declared, "Don't tire yourself, Aniki. I'm right beside you."

The young prince helped his older brother to sit properly on the headboard of the davenport.

The emperor continued to ask his young brother, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

The Emperor smiled and placed his right hand and poked the young man's forehead. "Even though my eyes aren't useful as before, I can still see and feel you are troubled, little brother, what is it?"

Silence emerged from the room. Suddenly the raven-haired prince broke the silence and spoke, "I visited our parents' grave."

The emperor's smile became unwarily, but still he was listening vehemently to the young lad.

Sasuke then continued to utter, "Do you think they are proud of us? We did what we could to save this empire, I know you did everything as an Emperor. I don't want to see you in a state like this, I don't want to see you in pain. We don't need to do this Aniki. Let's just resign ourselves and live as a normal citizen of this nation."

Itachi creased his forehead, he knows that his younger brother is already tired dealing with the royal duties. After their parents died, Sasuke changed inevitably. He also felt that his younger brother accepted the promotion of being a General because of his deteriorating eye sight.

"I'm sure Mother and father are watching us, Sasuke. They entrusted us this fate and we should do our best to protect and defend the empire. You are still young and you have tons to learn, we couldn't just let the empire fall without trying.", Itachi said sadly.

The young prince looked through his elder brother's soulless eyes, he became silent and stood up from the emperor's davenport. He proceeded to light the fireplace with a match.

After lighting the fireplace, the young prince moved to his brother's side and took a seat besides him.

"There's no way I could change your mind right? I guess I have no choice, I will do my best to protect the throne, the whole empire and you. So please do me a favor and get well soon, Aniki." Sasuke declared while looking at his elder brother.

The emperor listened to his young brother and smiled lightly. He knew Sasuke can be sensitive when it comes to his family, but seeing him troubled because of the royal duties, he can't help, but to think that he was being a burden to his younger brother. But he is still the emperor of this nation and the head of the Uchiha throne. He needed to be strong and he tries not to give up easily.

"Don't worry about me, I'm still functioning see." Itachi smiled and lifted his head; he then searched for Sasuke's face and touched it.

"I'm still alive Sasuke and if the worst scenario comes, I'm sure you will be ready for the responsibility. I saw how you grew from a young child to a respectable warrior and leader, younger brother. Don't doubt yourself." Itachi reassured his younger brother that everything is going to be fine, but the young prince knew better.

Prince Sasuke narrowed his eyes while looking outside the window.

Suddenly a thunder roared outside the Kusanagi palace, a decisive sign that a strong storm is coming and it will be a caustic one.

* * *

**PS. **I edited some errors, lulz

Pardon me if I missed some.

So how was it?

I had a hard time writing Suigetsu's character. -.-


	3. III- The Point of No Return

**a/n: revised.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto and Dynasty Warriors.**

* * *

**_C_**ha**p**te**r** **_3_**

**_The Point of No Return_**

_"Life is adventure, live every day to the fullest. Hold onto the good times, let all the bad times fall behind you."-unknown_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_ Tsunade discerned and creased her forehead. _

_"I wonder what will be her reaction to this devastating news. _

_Knowing she haven't seen her brother for a very long time. But still she needs to know the alarming news."_

_The Hokage continued then drank the last drop of the sake in the ochoko and exclaimed,_

_"Sakura, I believe your brother is missing."_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura was still in shock and perplexed from the news that she heard from the Hokage, her body froze from the shocking news. '_Naruto? Missing? But? How?' _She thought distressingly.

She then jokingly laughed and deluded the idea that the news is nothing but a joke. Sakura raised her right eyebrow and jovially continued, "Seriously? What kind of _'the prince is missing' _news this time? I mean, don't tell me this is another prank for me to automatically go home again?" She then joyfully asked the blonde hokage.

"I'm not falling for it again this time because I'm not travelling again for a **whole **freaking day just to arrive there and seeing a whole sea of people waiting for my arrival and anticipating a "Happy Homecoming" or "Happy Birthday" greeting or whatever, ugh!" She then proceeded to wave her hand frantically up in the air.

Sakura is not really a fan of big celebration and events; she rather celebrates her own birthday party with her family members and close friends. The young princess continues to rant while pretending not to care about how grave the news is, "I bet Ino-pig dragged him into this again. I can't believe he was just easily persuaded by that conniving girl."

Well there was a time Naruto played a '_prank_ 'on her when she just started entering the Ninja Academy. Prince Naruto sent one of his loyal guards to Shikkotsu Palace and requested his young sister to come back immediately to their Kingdom because of an unknown emergency.

Originally the young prince Naruto just wanted to congratulate her for making it into the Ninja Academy, but Lady Ino, her childhood friend and a daughter of one of the trusted advisers of the Konoha kingdom suggested to the quirky prince to celebrate her homecoming and upcoming birthday together.

Knowing that she is too stubborn to go home for her fourteenth-birthday party, her brother together with her childhood friend, Lady Ino of the Yamanaka clan planned the party in advance and little did she know that they already planned a surprise party for her admission and an advance birthday party, so when she got there a homecoming buffet and a royal party is adamantly anticipating her arrival.

The Blonde Hokage was just watching her and stared at her with a shrivel forehead. She then interrupted Sakura's own monologue/ordeal knowing that the news is a serious one and an emergency rather than a prank the young princess is expecting.

"Heh. I expected that reaction. I do believe it's the truth this time. According to one of our intels, the Prince is missing for a week now and if the Prince is still nowhere to be found, a civil war can occur for the next few weeks." Tsunade continued while tossing the ochoko.

Sakura deliberately absorbed all the information to what have the Hokage has just said. She can't believe what she just heard, her only brother is missing, but how could he be ended up missing?

Her facial structures changed from a jovial one into a serious expression.

The last time she checked the foreign-relationship between the Kingdoms and Empires inside the Fire Country, the Konoha is living in tranquility together with the Uchiha and the Hyuuga Empire. Even though the other two kingdoms haven't been actively communicating with them, but she knew the two kingdoms' wouldn't do such an unformidable act.

They wouldn't abduct the prince and declare a war without a warning— if they wanted to start an invasion or something they will do it honorably not roughly and desperately.

Konoha is a peaceful and loving kingdom, could it possible that foreign lands outside the Fire country tried to abduct and kill him? It's not impossible, but what would the foreign land gain by abducting the Prince? It doesn't make sense—She then pondered to the solely reason why he was missing? She then unceasingly thought about the possibilities, but she couldn't come up with one.

The young kunoichi then persisted to investigate the bizarre details about her step-brother's sudden disappearance.

"Tsunade-sama, do you have any idea what could happen to him or who did this to the prince?" Sakura interrogated the Hokage while having an obvious tensed expression  
on her face.

The Blonde Hokage then carried on and replied to the young kunoichi, "We still don't know the details, but according to the reports sent by General Hatake Kakashi, he was missing since he was invited to partake in a combative joint-exercise in the small sand village called Suna near the Myoboku forest."

Sakura wrinkled her forehead, tiny droplets of sweat were seen forming through her temples a clear indication she was thinking deeply and troubled.

Sakura thought about what the Hokage has just said, if she goes back to Konoha, will the advisers still accept her?

Technically, she's still their princess, but ever since she joined the Ninja Alliance after her adoptive parents died in the age of twelve, even though it's allied with Konoha, the elders will not be pleased.

She is about sure that her former sensei, the great Hatake Kakashi will be pleased when she got back, but what will the other advisers say? A runaway princess who has already renounced her crown and here she is returning and taking it back again? Oh come on, who would believe her and besides the Prince Naruto is missing? Who's going to side with her?

But she is one of the last Konoha's Royals who are still living. After her biological parents died of unknown causes, the Queen Kushina and King Minato adopted her and made her into their own daughter officially. They treated her as their own daughter, she also became close to their son, Prince Naruto.

She can't just run away from her responsibilities, besides who's going to find Naruto? Sakura doubted the Konoha's advisers will try to find him.

Especially Lord Danzo, the adviser who tried to stop her official coronation when she was twelve years-old and a primary adversary to her parents' ideals.

She then continued to surmise about her adoptive parents; she can't thank enough after all that they have done for her.

The Royal Couple has a heart of gold, if it wasn't for them, she wouldn't become the girl she is now. After they died, she joined the Ninja Alliances and sworn to protect her kingdom stealthy and hidden in the shadows of the Ninja society while her brother is the one ruling the kingdom she was the one defending it clandestinely from detractors and spies inside the palace.

At first her brother, Naruto objected to the idea, he told her that Princesses should be inside the palace and it's their duty to entertain the nearby royals, negotiating with other kingdoms, hosting an annual ball every first Friday of the month, representing the royal throne to the commoner events and festivities and lastly be a princess and a girl.

But she doesn't want anything to do with that, to be confined at the castle walls? Hell no. She wanted to explore the depths of the world, try new things and maybe join a secret organization, lead an adventuristic approach towards life and so on.

After the debate with herself going on inside her head, Sakura closed her eyes for a while.

Tsunade then interrupted her train of thoughts and asked, "So what is your decision?"

Sakura retorted by responding, "Konoha needs their Prince. I sworn to protect the kingdom hiddenly and stealthy, but…"She was having second thoughts about her final decision-but thinking about the King and Queen's kindness and eventually her loyalty to Konoha, she made a hasty, but strong-willed decision.

Sakura sighed while crossing her arms in front of her. She needed to make a decision, quickly, she needed to go back, she needs to find her brother and help the kingdom.

The kingdom needs her.

Naruto needs her and the people need her.

It's time that the princess of Konoha will return.

_'Mother, father please guide me, please help me find your son.' _She thought silently.

Sakura made her final decision; she will go back to Konoha…

She then declared evidently,"It's time that I will go home. If the Intel reports is anything, but the truth. I will help them find Naruto and this time the advisers should be prepared. I will find my brother as soon as possible and I can't let Konoha lose again their precious future leader."

Tsunade creased her forehead and thought, _'Heh. I know she will have second thoughts about going home, but still she will be the last hope of the kingdom while the Prince is missing.' _She then continued to speak, "You are right, I'm pretty sure if the leader of the nation is gone, the kingdom is in a big trouble. The people will notice it and it's going to be a disaster not only from the foreign kingdoms, but from the moles inside the palace."

The Blonde Hokage continued her rant, "You know Lord Danzo, Sakura he is one of the oldest advisers of Konoha and he really doesn't support your brother and parents ideals. According to our Intel report, he's one of the people to be cautioned with."

Sakura heard the Hokage and answered primly, "I see, I remember him, he's one of the advisers who opposed my coronation when I was a twelve-year old. I can't blame him though; I'm just a no one whose was lucky enough to be crowned a princess by pity." She bowed her head lightly and reminisced the time when people from the court were gossiping about her sudden coronation.

"Are you really going to be depressed from the event of the past? Besides what's done is done, you're officially the princess now and Lord Danzo and the others can't take it back even though you joined us, technically you're still one of the royal bloods and you can return any time you wanted." Tsunade strictly said to the young kunoichi.

Sakura narrowed her green eyes she then thanked the Hokage for giving her a heads up and a motivation. "I see. You're right Tsunade-sama, Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. If it's okay with you, I hereby request to have a leave for the rest of the month if you don't mind."

Tsunade then raised her eyebrow and strictly declared, "Do you really think I will not permit you? You're their princess Sakura and you need to go home, even though you will say you don't want to. I will drag you by myself to Konoha if needed. Besides I have my lifetime promise to your late parents." Tsunade stood from her chair and grabbed the oak colored frame besides her desk that contains a photo of the royal family smiling.

"I can't sit back and do nothing while the Kingdom they built and protected will be in danger besides; it's my former home. Now, go! If you need some people you can bring Misaki as your aide." Tsunade declared smiling while pouring another round of sake from the Tokkuri to her ochoko and gulped the last remain of it.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!" The young princess bowed and turned towards the door to exit, but she was interrupted when Tsunade halted her and declared, "Oh and Sakura, I almost forgot to tell you, don't hesitate to send me a telegram if you find anything and I wish you luck in finding Naruto. I hope it's not too late."

Sakura then turned and asserted, "Thank you Tsunade-sama. Don't worry, I will."

* * *

The young kunoichi was seen exiting the Hokage's room.

She then made her way to the Kunoichi Barracks on the left section of the Shikkotsu palace and started to gather and pack her things. She made sure to bring her arsenal weapons made of ninja-standard issued shuriken, kunais, ropes, scrolls and many more.

After graduating from her ninja class, each of one of the graduates received their choice of weapon. She chose to carry a type of a chain-sickle weapon named, Kusarigama so that she can easily rush and attack an enemy with a single slash.

She also made sure to pack her lightweight crossbow which a perfect fit to bring on her travel on the way to Konoha, it's also a great advantage whenever she encounters a long-range enemy.

Then a familiar individual walked through the barracks and entered the room.

"Sakura-san, did you already make up your mind?" The young individual asked.

Sakura turned to her and muttered, "Misaki, I'm about to get you on the way after I finish packing my goods."

Misaki then approached the young princess and declared, "There's no need for that, the Hokage already asked me to accompany you and briefed me on the situation. Besides what are friends are for?" Misaki retorted to the young kunoichi.

Sakura then continued and said, "Thank you, Misaki, it's not too late to change your mind. If you don't want to come, It's okay with me."

"Of course I will accompany you and it's been a long time since I went for a journey and besides I would be gladly honored to escort the Honorable runaway princess of the Konoha kingdom." Misaki reassured Sakura while grinning and looking towards the young princess.

Misaki then continued,"Don't be so down on yourself, Sakura-san and don't forget what have we learnt in the academy and that old ninja rule:"

"Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." The two answered in harmony like it was a holy mantra.

A cheerful tone was followed by the statement and the two young kunoichis burst in to jaunty laughters.

"I'm glad you will be able to cheerfully smile now, don't be so down on yourself Sakura-san, I assure you, we will help you find your lost brother." Misaki reassured the young princess.

The young princess smiled and declared,"Let's go then, off to Konoha!" Sakura said to her fellow kunoichi companion, and then they left the barracks and headed to the stables where the horses are being kept.

The two young girls continued their way to the Shikkotsu stables and Sakura picked a raven-colored horse while Misaki chose the seal brown horse on the last row of the fence.

After the two kunoichis arranged their belongings on the mount of their horses, the young princess climbed upon her horse and held the bridle, she then looked to her side where her partner was situated and declared, "Are you ready?" while Misaki answered candidly, "Never been ready."

Sakura held the bridle tightly and shouted, "Hee-yah!" and then the duo were seen riding onto the horizon to Konoha's direction.

* * *

**Kusarigama**- a chain-sickle type of weapon.

**PS.** I'm sorry if there is no Sasusaku interaction yet but I promise on the upcoming chapters. I will.


	4. IV- The Beginning of the Party

**a/n: re-uploaded _&_ revised. **

* * *

**_C_**ha**p**ter **_4_**

**The Beginning of the Party**

"_What you want most you push away from you._

_You want more than you care to admit." -Tarjei Versaas, The Bridge_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Princess Sakura Haruno Uzumaki-Namikaze left her kingdom when she was only thirteen years-old.

It was after the death of her adoptive parents, when she applied to the Ninja Academy that is located inside the secluded forest of Shikkotsu even though it's a whole day travel from Konoha Kingdom.

The young princess reminisced the day when she was crowned as the new princess of the prospered kingdom.

.

.

.

**__****_Three years ago_***cue-flashback*

"Sakura …Sakura… Sakura-dear where are you?" A lady voice was heard through the castle walls of Konoha, It was the Queen Kushina herself, she then proceeded to enter the rose-colored room.

"I'm sorry for my late response, my queen. I did not hear your majesty calling my name, I-I was preparing for our archery lesson with Naruto for the afternoon. What is it you seek in me?" Sakura said while smiling towards the Queen and bowed respectably towards the regal Queen.

"It's okay Sakura-dear, I just want to tell you an important news. It's for your twelfth birthday and the King and I have a surprise present for you since its two weeks from now. We will announce something on your birthday." The Queen said while she patted the young girl's head.

The young girl just nodded slowly.

Suddenly the Prince Naruto who just quickly came into the room shouted loudly, "Sakura-chan! Let's go, Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us on the field. Oh ... I didn't see you there, mother." Naruto then bowed and hugged his mother and kissed her the queen's left cheek.

"There you are my son, Naruto. Are you two going out there to practice some archery lessons? Be careful handling the bow. "The Queen walked towards her son and asked.

Naruto then retorted to his mother, "Don't worry Mother, I'm already old enough to handle these. See!" Naruto then proceeded to equip his bow and quiver and the naughty prince is about to pose in regards handling the bows. He then accidentally shot a vase inside the rose-colored room.

While one of the chambermaids knocked onto the room and declared that the Queen has been summoned by her husband, Queen Kushina turned to his startled son and she said: "I just told you to be careful handling that weapon, somebody could have been hit or worse you could have got to hurt yourself, Naruto."

The Queen sighed and patted his own son and turned to Sakura. "Will you please take care of my son, Sakura-dear. I have to meet the Royal Highness and be careful you two and Naruto, be careful handling that weapon." Sakura nodded to the Queen's request and bowed lightly while the young Prince exclaimed: "Goodbye Mother!"

The Queen then gestured for the chambermaid to clean the mess and went outside the room. The two cousins were left inside the room when the young Prince Naruto whispered something to her cousin, "Let's go Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei is waiting!"

* * *

The young girl sighed and vehemently followed the young boy.

The two kids then went outside the Royal Field to train with their Sensei the Great Hatake Kakashi.

"It seems that the two of you were infected by my tardiness, it's kind of odd that I was the one who waited this time." The silver-haired gentleman gestured towards the two young individuals.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei, nobody beats your tardiness, we came here late because we've met Mother and Sakura-chan here is such a slow poke." Naruto beamed while pouting his lips. Sakura heard the young prince's teasing and playfully held the young man's ears and exclaimed: "What was that Naruto?"

Naruto screamed to the young girl and said: "Ow! Stop! You could kill someone just by plunging their ears. I was just jesting Sakura-chan!"

"Hmph. You'd better be." Sakura responded annoyingly.

"Alright, alright that's enough. Naruto why won't you practice your arrow-shooting skills over that oak tree and Sakura you can continue your aiming practice on that dummy scarecrow. Let's go kids! The clock is ticking." The male teacher exclaimed while slowly clapping his hands.

"Look who's talking about wasting time. Tch." The young prince whispered while Naruto thought no one heard what he just said, the white-haired man muttered, "I heard that Naruto, after you practice your arrow lessons you will run ten laps around the field. Got that?" Kakashi commanded.

Sakura was seen laughing with the young boy's antics, Sakura thought playfully _'Naruto, you idiot!'_

"What is it you kids are waiting for? Move!" Kakashi said with the strict voice.

"This sucks, I want to start to hunt in the wild already! "The young prince exclaimed.

The white-haired teacher heard it and retorted, "You can't still direct correctly your aim on that oak tree and now you want to hunt a deer? Besides this lesson will also teach you to how to defend your self out there in the wild. Now scoot!"

The two young kids started to practice their arrow-shooting skills but they didn't even get the chance to hit their desired target.

Kakashi noticed that his two young students had a hard time aiming their targets, so he decided to give them tricks and tips. He walked towards the center of the field and called his students' attention.

"Now look, the important lesson in aiming an arrow is to know first your dominant eye, these ensure the handler of the bow to aim correctly at the target." Kakashi grabbed the old bow and arrow in the training stash and positioned himself on the field.

"Look closely." He announced to the young kids.

He then proceeded to teach the students by demonstrating the right handling of the bow.

Kakashi continued to teach the two students and declared, "Secondly, assume your correct stance and ground. If you use your right eye as your dominant perception and hold your bow like this with your left hand and position your left shoulder to the desired target. Then, if your left eye is your dominant perception just do it in reverse like this."

The silver-haired teacher positioned on the field and demonstrated how to aim properly to his two young students. The teacher successfully fire his first shot and landed on the target easily.

Then a second swoosh was heard from the field and pierced through the wooden scarecrow dummy across the training grounds, then the two boys searched where the arrow shot came from.

It can't be, it was Sakura who shot the target successfully, she was just listening vehemently seconds ago then, she shot the arrow from her bow and aimed the target correctly. The two shocked individuals starred onto the young girl who was just silently listening to the archery lesson a while ago.

"I see! That was the trick. Right? Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked innocently and playfully teased.

"Th-that's right, Sakura. You are a fast-learner! Naruto, you should ask Sakura here for tips, she learned quickly. She may hunt a deer now if she practices more." Kakashi exclaimed.

"What?! Sakura-chan! How did you do that?" Naruto shouted across the field and turned to her cousin.

Sakura heard her cousin and turned to the young boy and responded, "It's just easy Naruto, first you should use your dominant eye then hold your bow like this, position your shoulder correctly and voila you will aim your target easily."

"But that was fast! Hold on, can you please teach me some tips and tricks, slowly?" Naruto the Prince asked desperately for some 'tricks' and 'tips' from her cousin.

The fast-learner young girl responded, "Alright, but will you promise me to never tease me again?"

Naruto who thought quickly about the young girl's question answered, "Hmmm. Okay, teach me pretty please! So we can get out of here and hunt some freaking deer in the wild!"

Sakura laughed at the young prince's enthusiastic attitude she then proceeds teaching the young prince, some tips and tricks. At the end of the day Naruto learnt the trick and fired his first successful shot.

"That's the spirit Naruto! Look, you've mastered it before the day ends! It such a pity if a girl like Sakura here defeated you, Prince Naruto." Kakashi teasingly said to the young prince.

"Heh. She just got lucky, I'm still the 'Great Handsome Prince' so I'M THE BEST!" Naruto grinned and announced.

While Sakura and Kakashi just sighed and watched the prince effortlessly aiming the arrow into the practice targets.

* * *

**_*continues flashback*_**

**_Two weeks later_**

The Grand celebration of the coronation of the new Princess of Konoha has begun. Many royals and nobles from neighbored kingdoms and officials from their respective clan were invited. The streets of Konoha were decorated with spring flowers and banners throughout the town's center up until the castle walls. Today was a very special occasion and it is the future crowned princess twelfth birthday and nothing is more beautiful than a serene sunny day.

"Good morning! Sakura. Time to wake up. Time to get out of the bed! Today you've turned twelve." Queen Kushina whispered into Sakura's ears.

"Good morning, your majesty." Sakura rose from her bed and bowed and greeted the Queen.

"Sakura, I told you not to call me in that formal tone, mother would be just fine." The Queen muttered.

The young girl responded, "But, I-I don't think it's proper, your Majesty. Besides you're still our Queen."

"It's alright and I think Naruto is more excited than you are. There are a lot invited guests from different parts of the country are attending your birthday celebration, isn't that great?" Kushina said while standing up to open the curtains inside the young girl's room.

Sakura then bowed to the Queen and shyly uttered, "Uh-uhm Pardon my rudeness, your majesty, but is the celebration and visitors are really necessary for my birthday party, I mean I- I just want a simple and small celebration." Sakura continued while looking shyly at the Queen.

Kushina then narrowed her eyes and said: "What are you saying Sakura-dear? We all prepared this for you and besides did you forget what I have just told you before? That the King and I have a surprise present for you."

_'I think this was what Naruto has just told me a month ago, I can't become one of them, I don't deserve it.' _Sakura depressingly thought.

"Will you please excuse me, your Majesty? I will just step outside to breathe some fresh air in the gardens." Sakura excused herself in front of the Queen.

Queen Kushina sighed and allowed the young girl to go outside.

_'She can't still adjust with her new surroundings, well that will change tonight after the announcement of her coronation'_ The Royal Queen sighed and thought sadly and went outside Sakura's room.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura then walked towards to the Royal Gardens and seated on one of the stone porches just across the Grand Fountain. Then a familiar voice was heard across the Royal Garden.

A voice called the young lady, "Hey, Forehead!"

Sakura then looked on to the source of the voice, she then beamed, "Ino? You came!"

"Of course, I came. What are you expecting me not to come? What the hell forehead?!" The blonde young girl retorted.

Sakura happily replied, "I-I just, I thought you wouldn't make it. I'm glad you came."

Lady Ino of the Yamanaka clan is Sakura's closest friends since she was young, before her biological parents died, she met the young girl while attending the royal academy. They've soon became friends after Lady Ino saved Sakura from the bullies, ever since that event, Sakura always looked up to the young heir of the Yamanaka clan even though she was always loud, brazen and extroverted ever since.

"What are best friends are for? Besides I heard the King and Queen also invited the estranged Uchiha Kingdom. You know what that means, the oh-so-sizzling-hot, Emperor Itachi and his youngest brother, Prince Sasuke are coming and don't forget the other kill-joy kingdom are invited too, the Young Prince Neji from Hyuuga Kingdom will be here in your birthday celebration and I'm so oh-ecstatic forehead. Your adoptive parents are the best when it comes to planning events!" Ino responded excitedly while getting excited while flailing.

Sakura creased her forehead and asked her best friend, "Did you really just want to come for my birthday because some _'royal hotties'_ are invited? What happened to_ 'What are best friends are for?'_ I can't believe you Ino-pig!"

Ino was caught up by her daydreaming and said: "Oh that wasn't really true, I came here because of you. You know how much I love thou!" Lady Ino serenaded the young girl.

The viridian-eyed girl retorted, "I don't believe you."

"Well, whatever. Anyway what the hell are you still wearing? Did you forget that, today is your birthday? You're still wearing your night pajamas and undershirt. Are you really kidding me?" The young heir of the Yamanaka clan asked.

Sakura genuinely said,"Honestly, I-I don't really want to celebrate it, I mean it would be fine, if few crowds are just invited, not some snob, snotty and haughty estranged royals from wherever kingdom are coming."

Ino retorted to the young girl, "Don't tell me you got depressed because there are tons of people are invited in your birthday party? Grow up forehead, it's your twelfth birthday, but you act like a five-year old. Come on, go back to your room and change now."

"But, I-"

The young girl was about to say something but her best friend covered her mouth and dragged her all the way to the hall. Lady Ino playfully teased the young girl by covering her mouth and shouted, "Nu-uh, zip your mouth young lady and go back to your quarters and let the ladies-in-waiting prepare you for your 'big' celebration."

* * *

Meanwhile a chambermaid was searching for the future crown princess and found the young pink-haired girl just outside her room.

"Lady Sakura, there you are we've been looking for you everywhere, her Majesty Queen will be terrified if you won't start to get dressed and prepare for the ceremony." The old chambermaid commanded.

The young girl responded, "I'm sorry. I just got lost in the track of time while I strolled in the royal gardens. Let's get going then."

Then the young lady and the chambermaid made through the castle halls.

.

.

.

**_Meanwhile in Konoha Castle..._**

The Invited royals have begun to arrived at the Konoha Castle one by one.

The first one to arrive is the future heir of the Hyuuga Kingdom, Prince Neji Hyuuga then accompanied by her cousin, Lady Hinata Hyuuga.

The Queen and the King welcomed the royals in the Grand Royal Hall while a quartet of musicians played a series of serenading waltz music.

The Uchiha Kingdom arrived last among all the royals and noble families, an hour before the event starts, the two siblings stepped out of their carriage and made their way through the Grand Royal Hall where the event is currently happening.

Emperor Itachi was then seen escorted by his only brother, Prince Sasuke Uchiha. The estranged empire is known to be a silent, but a prospered kingdom. They don't really mingle with other royals and nobles and they secluded themselves from the outside world.

The Uchiha royals are rarely seen attending such events especially after the death of their parents, but it seems that the Emperor Itachi has accepted the Kingdom Konoha's royal invitation.

**_*flashbacks will to be continued on chapter 5*_**

* * *

**PS.** Thank you for the reviews guys, _(even though it's only three lmao, but still it's something!)_

I really appreciated it! :)

So I have done a research regarding 'How to Aim an Arrow' or something and I don't know if that is right.

I'm so sorry if there are discrepancies or whatsoever.


	5. V- The Prince and the Princess

**A/N:** (_**re-uploaded**_)

I uploaded this chapter, in-celebration of Sasucake's birthday. But still it's a flashback *evil-laugh*

Still, A **_Happy Birthday to you Sasuke_** even though I don't still get what are you trying to do _(in the manga)._

_**It's a long freakingchapterandIhadahardtimecontructingthis.**_

* * *

**_C_**h**_a_**p**t**er **5**

**The Prince and the Princess**

_"There are many things in life that will catch your eye,_

_but only a few will catch your heart...Pursue those..."-Unknown._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_*The continuation of flashback from chapter 4*_**

The Royal Konoha trumpets made a glorious and majestic sound. A sign that the celebration is about to begin and the royal family is arriving.

A Royal guard announced the arrival of the royal family. The King and The Queen stepped out first followed by the Prince Naruto to step outside on the top of the grand staircase. All the clatters and commotion from the royal guests and nobles on the Grand Hall was stopped by the sudden entrance of the Royal Family.

All eyes are fixated on them.

Then the King and the Queen situated themselves on the middle of the throne in the podium while their youngest son seated on to their right side. After greeting some royals, the Queen whispered something on to the Prince's ear and he stood up and climbed upon the stairs.

* * *

The young green-eyed girl then dressed into her birthday celebratory dress.

A mix of a kimono traditional clothes and a hint of western gothic dress with a white chiffon and red upper kimono matching a red ruffle skirt just below her knees with white tulips and red silk ribbon tied around her hips. Her long pink tresses swayed and match the colors along with her magnificent dress, just perfect for her double celebration for the day.

She then stood up in front of the mirror, she looked straight ahead and she saw herself dressed in luxurious birthday attire. She can't believe what she was seeing in front of the grand mirror.

_'I-It looks nice on me.'_ -She thought silently and smiled lightly. _'Maybe it's a good idea after all, celebrating my twelfth birthday without my real parents. I guess they would be happy knowing that I lived happily with people that I considered my true family. My deepest gratitude towards to the King and Queen, I should thank them from the bottom of my heart after the event.'_

The young girl was then startled by a familiar voice running towards her room. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Are you ready?" Naruto shouted at the young girl. The Prince was stunned by the change of Sakura's attire. From the normal every day Konoha gown the young girl is wearing to a breathtaking gorgeous dress. It really brought her gorgeous viridian eyes.

"Na-naruto? I didn't see you there. I see, uhm alright let me find my box first. Can you wait for a second?" Sakura declared and then hurriedly searched her entire room for her 'box'.

The young prince responded, "Alright. Just be quick because who knows what will Mother will do to both of us if we are late!"

Sakura then proceeded to search for her lost 'box' inside her messy rose-colored room, she then found it lying on top of her dresser and grabbed it hastily.

"I got it! Let's go." Sakura declared happily and faced Naruto.

"So what do you think? Do I look different? Do I look womanly now?" Sakura beamed and asked the young prince while walking towards the Royal Hall.

"Nah, you look the same as ever, Sakura-chan. A little change of this and that, but you're still the same!" Naruto grinned and gestured a thumbs-up sign on his right hand.

"What?! Really?! Ugh. Whatever, Let's just go downstairs. I can imagine Mother will go on the way here just to drag us downstairs." Sakura hurriedly grabbed her cousin's hand and ran towards the corridor.

The two pair walked towards the staircase and before stepping down the young prince asked her companion. "So are you ready? This is your celebration party." Naruto asked the pink-haired girl and walked towards the grand staircase.

"I think so? I think I finally am." She sighed heavily and then turned to Naruto and smiled at the young boy.

They then continued to walk towards the staircase.

Sakura was amazed when she got on the top of the staircase of the royal hall. She can see on the top the large crowd, the royal buffet on the other side, the quartet band who's playing a nice piece of waltz. Naruto interrupted her train of thoughts and gleamed through the young girl while raising his left hand to her side so that the young girl could hold on to his left arm while walking down stairs and beamed, "Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura heard his cousin greeting her and responded, "Thank You! Prince Naruto of Konoha." Sakura responded jestingly towards the prince.

"You are welcome, now let's go. Mother and Father are waiting us down stairs." Naruto said while grinning and walking towards the staircase.

The Queen Kushina and King Minato saw the two young royals and happily smiled while situated downstairs on the royal throne.

Her Highness, Queen Kushina then held her husband's left hand and whispered teary-eyed to him, "Oh. She's really beautiful on that birthday gown I designed for her. I can't believe we are having our second child. I do hope the Duke and the Duchess are glad seeing this." -The King Minato then hastily replied, "I'm glad too, my dear Queen and I think they are happy seeing their daughter will grow up as our Princess and as our new daughter, wherever they may be."

The King then stood up and announced, "Everyone, may I have your attention please. The Queen and I are having an important announcement tonight."

The band quartet who is seen playing a playful waltz stopped and the royals and nobles dancing on the royal hall stopped after the King announced something.

He then continued to announced,"Before celebrating the event for today, I'm announcing the commencement of the birthday celebration and the coronation of the Newly Crowned Princess of Konoha, Princess Sakura Haruno Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

A moment of silence was heard throughout the grand hall with a mix of surprise chatters and whispers, but seconds later the nobles and royals clapped slowly and loudly to the announcement.

Suddenly the concert master gestured the band quartet to play a royal and grand sound, a sign of the surprise announcement and a celebration.

Sakura who's still besides the young prince was startled by the announcement, _'M-me? As their own daughter? A Pr-princess? What the heck is going on? I thought this was just a simple birthday celebration?_' She pondered.

She then asked the prince unbelievably, "Naruto? Did I hear it right?"

"You got that right! You're officially my new sister. You have become one of us and I already told you that weeks before? But I think you didn't even take it seriously. Geez!" Naruto blurted out to the startled the young girl.

Sakura who is still seen startled by the sudden announcement was gawking at the whole scene, she can't believe this is happening. She then heard her cousin gestured towards her to a dance, "Well may I have this first dance? The new Princess of Konoha." Naruto asked ecstatically and excitedly.

The guards and nobles from the Konoha Kingdom was seen happily shouting the glorious sentence, it's like the whole Kingdom was happy to have their new princess, "All Hail to our New Princess!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall the unreadable, Uchiha Royals were seen watching the whole scene.

A pair of obsidian eyes was watching the whole scene. Prince Sasuke Uchiha traveled his eyes from the top of the staircase down to the hall, still fixated with the oddly colored looking hair of a certain girl accompanied by a blonde boy.

_'Who's that? A new princess and the one besides her must be the Prince Naruto of Konoha. I thought he was an only son?'_ Prince Sasuke of the Uchiha Empire narrowed his eyes.

The young prince of Uchiha then heard the announcement from the Royal couple.

_'I see. That girl, they made her their new Princess.'_ Sasuke pondered while his brother, The Emperor Itachi must have read his younger brother's confused expression and announced, "Her name is Sakura Haruno and I think she is related to the Queen. The Duke and Duchess Haruno, perhaps the name of her parents and I heard her parents died from an unknown causes, but they also served under the Uzumaki-Namikaze regime."

"That was a quite information, Aniki. Good thing it's not my hobby to pry into someone else's lives." The obsidian-eyed young prince retorted while frowning.

Emperor Itachi Uchiha laughed lightly and turned to his younger brother and murmured, "Well, that is just a rumor going around years ago besides being the next leader of our empire, I should know all the latest events going around the Fire Country. Anyway, don't be too hard on yourself, younger brother. Why don't you go to the Lady of the Night and asked her for a dance? The Konoha Kingdom gained a new heir after all, isn't that great?" The Emperor Itachi uttered to his little brother.

The young prince countered and responded, "Hn. I see, but you know me, Aniki. I don't mingle with other royals, especially with other neighboring kingdom in the Fire Country. Also we didn't come here just to danced and enjoy the celebration with other royals."

"Don't worry younger brother. I think it's alright to attend events like this. Besides we still don't know who we are looking for and I think this is a perfect opportunity to scout some royals and nobles for you to be betrothed with. Isn't that nice?" Itachi teasingly asked his younger brother.

"Tch. That's not what the reason we attended this nonsensical event. The quickly the moment we found whatever we are looking for the better." Sasuke retorted and ignored his elder brother's teasing.

The Emperor Itachi laughed at his younger brother's dedication to his work, but he quickly assured the young prince to relax. He responded, "This is not an enemy territory younger brother. Worry you not. We are still looking for that individual, but I know we don't have strong ties with Konoha Kingdom, but I don't think they posed a threat. Look around you, they are all having fun and celebrating and it's been a while since the Uchiha Royals like us had some celebration."

The young prince pondered about what his aniki has told him. He is right, but they should be more careful especially in foreign territories he then said: "Hn, I'm still staying beside you."

Emperor Itachi sighed, his younger brother really taking his 'bodyguard' job too seriously. He's also the prince of their empire, but he seemed more focus on other things like an unexpected attack or a sudden poison arrow out of nowhere. He needs to loosen up and relax sometimes.

"Then follow me all the way to the Queen and King's throne, I want to congratulate and greet their newly announced daughter." The Emperor Itachi announced.

The Uchiha Royals was seen walking towards the royal throne and greets the King and Queen.

* * *

After Prince Naruto and the newly crowned Princess Sakura danced, the Queen gestured her two children to come over the podium. "Come here, my son and my daughter."

The young princess dressed in a marvelous red and white gown bowed to the royal couple and responded, "Your majesty, I-I don't know what to say, I-uhm … Thank you for officially adopting me, but I don't think that's a good idea. But still I'm grateful, I can't thank you enough. Queen Kushina and King Minato." Sakura bowed and knelt in front of the couple.

Naruto grinned and cheerfully announced, "Sakura-chan, you're officially my sister now! Don't say that, mother and father here are really excited to have you as my new sister."

Sakura stood up and hugged the young prince and then she turned into the royal couple and hugged them too. She looked to the royal family and announced, "Naruto…Your Majesty Queen Kushina and Your Highness King Minato. I can't thank you enough from my bottom of my heart. I-I'm really grateful. Thank you very much for this opportunity and I promise I won't let you down, I will do my best as the new princess of this Kingdom and as Prince Naruto's sister."

"Naruto is right, _Princess_ Sakura. Besides the Konoha Royal's gained a new member you should enjoy the night, this is all for you." The Queen responded and genuinely smiled at the young girl and patted her head then looked at her husband, the King.

The King then suddenly announced and declared, "Sakura Haruno, I hereby declare you as one of the Konoha Royals from this day on forth. Your official name will be Princess Sakura Haruno Uzumaki-Namikaze of Konoha." -The King walked towards the golden box that is situated on the other side of the royal podium and grabbed a petite crown with emerald, ruby and topaz jewelries around them, a perfect fit for a young princess.

He then walked towards the throne and placed the new crown on the top of the viridian-eyed girl's head.

"Go ahead, Princess Sakura. Go greet your new Kingdom." The King Minato told the young girl while gesturing to the crowd inside the Royal Hall.

The young newly crowned princess slowly nodded and responded to His Highness, "Thank you, Your Majesty." and then she stood up from the podium and faced the roaring crowd.

"Congratulations, forehead." Ino shouted as one of the crowd inside the royal hall.

Then the newly crowned princess faced the roaring crowd and declared a gratitude speech.

"Thank you everyone! I will do my best as the new princess of the Konoha Kingdom." Sakura declared on to the crowd and bowed.

She can't still believe this is happening to her, she thought the Royal Family will be only celebrating her twelfth birthday but here she is now, a newly crowned princess. She thought, _'Mother, Father wherever you are, I hope you guys can see this. I hereby can't thank enough the Royal family for doing this to me. I will do my best as their new Princess, daughter and sister.' _She smiled while walking towards her seat.

Seconds later each one of the Royals from the Fire Country greeted and approached the newly crowned princess. First, is the Hyuuga Heir, Prince Neji escorted by her cousin, Princess Hinata. Then followed by different royals from the foreign countries such as the Stone Country, Lightning Country, Water Country and so on. Sakura who was left warily and exhausted from the congratulatory address from different royals around the world slumped onto her seat. _'This is harder than I thought it should be.' _She thought vehemently.

Lastly the Uchiha royals were seen approaching the royal podium, Emperor Itachi who is in front approached the Royal Couple first then their son, Prince Naruto and lastly the newly crowned princess. "Your Highness Princess Sakura. I'm glad the Konoha Royal Family gained a new member, having such a beautiful young lady to lead the country is such an excitement for your whole kingdom. Congratulations and a Happy Birthday to you, my lady."

Sakura stared at the young emperor, _'This must be the Uchiha Emperor, Ino's talking about. One thing for sure is he's so good-looking.'_

"Th-thank you, Your Highness. Uh-uhm. You are Emperor Uchiha Itachi from the Uchiha Empire right?" She asked unsurely.

The Emperor laughed at the young princess unsurely response and proceeded to pat her head.

He then replied to the young princess, "Yes, my lady. I don't blame you if you didn't first recognize us. We, from the Uchiha Empire rarely attend events like this."

"I- I see." Sakura responded while smiling at the Emperor.

"Anyway, I think this is a perfect opportunity to meet my younger brother, Prince Sasuke. Sasuke, why don't you greet the lovely princess on her special day?" Itachi gestured his younger brother in front of the princess.

Sakura stared at the young prince. _'Prince Sasuke? Oh yeah, I remembered Ino talking about him too. So he's the younger Uchiha.'_

Prince Sasuke bowed in front of the newly crowned princess with a stoic demeanor and with a flat tone and announced, "My lady. Congratulations and Happy Birthday."

Sasuke was caught at the moment, he's not really a social person and particularly hates crowd and parties, but his brother is persistent, he's really good masking his expression and proceeded to greet the newly crowned princess and acted like a noble prince like he is.

"Thank you, Prince Sasuke. I do hope you and your elder brother, the Emperor Uchiha Itachi would have a great time here in Konoha." Sakura smiled at the young prince.

She smiled at the prince like to anyone else. Her viridian eyes sparkled from innocence and even though a lot of royals and nobles are stuck up, snobbish and most girls from rich families and royal nobles around the country flirts at him at first sight, this girl is different, it's like he was mesmerized by the light speckles inside her admirable viridian eyes.

_'Her eyes. There is something odd about her eyes.'_ The young prince Sasuke pondered. He then shook the thought of admiring the princess eyes and looked in the other way. It's like her staring eyes are melting him slowly in the inside. He quickly avoided her melting gaze, he then bowed and turned quickly.

The two Uchiha brothers went ahead and bowed away to the Konoha Royals.

When they were away from the noisy crowd, Emperor Itachi finally asked his younger brother, "So younger brother what do you think of the new princess of Konoha?" His Emperor Brother asked.

"Hn. We didn't come here to Konoha all the way to scout some girls Aniki. Right? So, up until when we're going to be here? It seems like the Konoha Kingdom isn't hostile after all." Sasuke declared while looking directly at the crowd like he was searching something suspiciously on the crowd.

The Emperor laughed lightly and answered him, "Patience, my brother. You heard Orochimaru the Wizard right? He predicted that someone inside the Konoha Castle is plotting evil against our kingdom, but it doesn't mean that the head of the kingdom is he talking about. I think it's more than that. Now that's our next quest, find out who's the evil-bringer and investigate him further." The Emperor uttered with a serious tone.

While the young Prince Uchiha narrowed his eyes and turned to his brother.

The young prince then asked the Emperor, "Well, whatever. Do you need anything? I will grab some refreshments on the food and drinks table."

"No, I'm still full. Go ahead and replenish your self. I will go survey the area and try to search for whoever or whatever that Wizard predicted." The Emperor responded sternly.

The young Prince Sasuke nodded and the two Uchiha brothers vanished in the crowd of royal and nobles.

* * *

After the Royal Greeting and formal introduction of the newly crowned princess, the young princess then excused herself and went outside to breathe some fresh air on the royal garden. She then sighed and looked up into the sky. Suddenly she saw a falling star and closed her eyes for a bit and wished for something.

The princess thought while closing her eyes,_ 'I wish... I wish that I can perform my duties as a princess, daughter and sister to the Royal family. Mother and Father please guide me.'_

Then she sat on one of the porches inside the garden, away from the noisy and merry crowd inside the Royal Hall. Suddenly a loud voice was heard from the royal garden and shouted, "Forehead!"

The young princess turned and searched for the familiar voice she suddenly heard and saw Lady Ino of the Yamanaka clan.

"Ino-pig!" The newly crowned princess responded back happily.

"Don't call me that, besides do I look slimmer in this gorgeous gown?" Ino asked while posing her purple satin dress with white ribbon laced alongside her waist.

"That suits you. Pig." Sakura smiled and answered teasingly.

"So … How was the first day of being a 'Princess'?" Her best friend asked playfully.

Sakura sighed and answered, "It's alright. It is kind of weird at first because I'm not used to being treated like one of the Royal family, but I'm still learning…"

Lady Ino then continued to ask the newly crowned-princess, "Heh. I thought you would say that, anyway how's the Uchiha Brothers? Are they one of a kind? Right? Right? I bet you fantasized either one of them. Who's more appealing to you, forehead?"

The newly crowned princess was confused by the question while raising her right eyebrow and answered her best friend, "I find them, normal? I don't know. They are good-looking men, but that's it."

Lady Ino was surprised by her best friend's response and said: "Really?! Are you freaking blind forehead? Whatever I forgot you're weird and it automatically means your taste with boys are also peculiar."

The princess then sighed vehemently and responded, "I'm just saying the truth, I don't really find them you know, _'appealing'_ or _'attractive'_ but definitely they are good-looking royals. "

The head of the Yamanaka clan pouted her lips and waved her right hand at her best friend and said: "Whatever. Anyway your annoying brother, the Prince Naruto asked me to fetch you outside. Let's go back inside the hall, Forehead-princess."

The Princess Sakura laughed lightly at Lady Ino's antics and followed her inside while answering, "Alright. Your Majesty Ino-Pig. You go first, I shall follow you. My lady."

The two young girls were seen walking back inside the castle walls.

**_*flashbacks will be continued on chapter 6*_**

* * *

**PS.** For the image dress for Sakura's birthday/coronation party please see my profile.

I revised some parts because I felt I missed some interaction or whatsoever.


	6. VI- Before the Dawn

**A/N: revised some lines.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Ch**_a_**p**_t_**er ****_6_**

**_Before the Dawn_**

_"Remember that everyone you meet is afraid of something, loves something and has lost something."_  
_― H. Jackson Brown Jr._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_*the continuation of flashback from chapter 5*_**

After the two young girls, were seen retreating the Royal Garden outside, the two girls continued to walk towards inside the Royal Hall. Suddenly Princess Sakura stopped while holding her lower abdomen due to starvings and turned to her best friend.

The newly-crowned princess declared, "I'm starving! Ino-pig, you go ahead first, I haven't eaten yet since the party has started. I think I shall grab something from the royal buffet before heading towards the Royal Podium."

"Alright. You'd better be quick Princess Forehead." The Lady Ino retorted and walked ahead towards the Royal Hall.

The newly crowned princess responded, "I will. Don't worry."

The young princess thought in going to the toiletry first then after that, she will head towards the Royal Buffet to grab some foods and finally she will continue her way to the Royal Podium.

She almost forgot the _small_ _box_ she is carrying inside her pocket since the party has started; she intended to give it to her adoptive parents, as a sign of gratitude for her official adoption and coronation.

After going inside the ladies' toiletry she made her way to the food and drinks section of the royal buffet. She requested to the castle's server to give her a light apple juice and her favorite dish, Torikara seasoned with chirizu and her favorite dessert, the umeboshi.

While the server is busy preparing her food, she looked towards the Royal Podium and glanced at Lady Ino and Prince Naruto's direction -while her best friend was gesturing her to hurry up and to come forward quickly. She nodded hastily to her best friend and immediately took her juice and dish and thanked hurriedly the server.

The young princess then quickly dashed alongside the dancing crowd on the royal hall. Out of nowhere, she bumped into an unknown individual and splashed her apple juice into the floor.

"Oh no! It's so clumsy of me, I'm in a hurry and I didn't see you across me. I'm terribly sorry Mister!" Sakura said while she was busy looking at her splashed juice on the floor.

"You should watch where you are going." The stranger hissed annoyingly.

Good thing the juice was splashed accidentally on the floor rather than the stranger's clothes.

Sakura continued babbling without noticing that the stranger's clothes are stainless. "I-I'm really really really sorry. I should get you a cloth or something-"

The stranger gestured her to stop panicking and said: "Hn, it's alright."

"You are sure you're alright, Mister?" Sakura still persisted to ask the stranger and unknowingly ignored the stranger's gesture. She wanted to make sure that the unlucky stranger is okay.

She then tried to approach him, but the individual spoke suddenly.

The irritated individual gestured his right hand to stay away like she has an incurable disease or something and responded, "Yes and I already told you that I'm alright!"

Sakura was sudden caught by the rude response of the individual and replied, "Wha-? I see. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

The young stranger replied rudely with, "You have said it many times and it's kind of annoying already."

Sakura was then surprised when she looked towards the stranger, she thought he was a noble from a different kingdom because the way he dressed in dark blue and black attire, but she never thought that she would bumped on to the stoic and cold, the Prince Sasuke of Uchiha Empire.

"Y-you are Prince Sasuke of the Uchiha Empire right? I'm very sorry and I think we have met earlier on the royal podium. I'm S-"The viridian colored-eyed young girl shrieked suddenly, but she was interrupted by the Prince.

The young prince thought, _'She's the newly crowned princess, tch. So annoying and she thinks i'm interested. She's just one of the pathetic excuses for a royal and she's a girl. What a waste.'_

The young prince said sarcastically while smirking devilishly to the young girl, "I'm not interested and we have met already. How can I forgot the star of the night? The newly crowned _Princess_ Sakura of the Konoha Kingdom."

Sakura thought disappointingly while sighing heavily_, 'I thought he was different. Oh boy. I was wrong; he's one of those snotty and spoiled royal children. I'd better teach this rich kid with a lesson.'_

The oddly-colored hair young girl responded to the rude prince, "I just want to make sure that you are alright, _Prince Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Empire_. Now if you would excuse me, I have a party to attend to."

The young princess then excused herself in-front of the arrogant prince and '_accidentally' _dumped her favorite _umeboshi_ on his shoes, she was just about to continue to walk towards the royal hall while still carrying her dinner with her left hand while suddenly she heard the Prince Uchiha retorted something to her, she immediately faced the arrogant Prince and turned into his direction.

Prince Sasuke reacted with the young girl's actions and angrily responded, "You. What did you do? My shoes have been covered with this sticky substance! And, did you just mock me?"

The newly crowned princess smirked inwardly and mused, _'Heh. It suits you. This kind of boy really annoys the hell out of me._' She then continued to annoy the arrogant royal and responded, "Oops Sorry! I didn't mean it, the umeboshi slipped out on my right hand and I don't know what you are saying; _Prince Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Empire_, but I regarded you with your title and your full name. Perhaps you heard me wrong?"

The Prince Sasuke narrowed his eyes and heard the young girl's sardonic reply and with a seethed answer, he said: "You did this. You intentionally dumped _that_ thing on my shoes and you are still mocking my title."

Sakura then retorted, "I did not. The umeboshi accidentally slipped out of my hand and I'm just being a respectful little lady. That's all. I already apologized for my actions, Your Highness." She then inwardly mused, _'Take that, you cocky bastard!' _

"You. You are annoying. You will pay for this." The young Prince Sasuke replied sternly while creasing his forehead and frowning at the young princess. He suddenly grabbed her right arm and forcing her to stay.

The young princess then turned back to the rudely royal and when she is about to continue her way to the Royal Podium, a forceful hand grabbed her right arm. She then almost lost her balance, but actually regained it after maintaining her stance.

"Let go of me, you pathetic excuse for a Prince, you are rude and you think the whole world owns you something because you were born a royal, _Prince Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Empire_. I already apologized. Accidents happen unexpectedly. Now suck it up and move on and now, if you excuse me." The young princess bawled at the rude individual after that her face turned flustered red due to her shouting at the young prince.

A couple of nobles around the dance floor looked onto the two individuals who were seen arguing and bickering in the middle of the dance floor, but then because of the loud music and sounds coming from the quartet band, they continued to ignore the commotion and continued dancing

Prince Sasuke noticed that some of the nobles who are dancing around the royal hall heard their own commotion and he slowly set her arm free. He wouldn't let himself draw some unwanted attention especially on a foreign land. He was defeatedly speechless by the young girl's declaration. He cannot believe that someone has disrespected and mocked him, this hasn't happened to him in his entire royal lifetime.

Especially to royal girls like her. The nobles and royals' younger daughters and princesses around the country worshipped him, unlike this one stubborn girl..

He then pondered inwardly, _'The nerve of this girl. She didn't know who she was dealing with. I can drag her back onto our palace and execute her for mocking and insulting me, but it's just a waste of time, be thankful you're in your own Kingdom. Tch.'_

The two young royals that were seen bickering a second ago was startled by a familiar young voice.

"Sasuke?" The familiar young voice murmured.

Prince Sasuke who was seen staring and frowning at the young princess, acknowledge the familiar voice and responded, "Hn. Naruto."

Sakura turned to the source of the familiar voice; it was her cousin turned step-brother, the Prince Naruto. What in the world, is his step-brother's thinking? Approaching the cocky and conceited prince like that? Do they know each other? Sakura continued to question the unbelievable event in front of her.

She just stared at the two young princes who were seen staring with one another like they know each other for a long time.

Prince Naruto was the one who broke the eerily silence between the two and announced, *ehem* "Prince Bastard! What are you doing here? Knowing you, I thought you already left with your elder brother, Emperor Itachi after the congratulatory address with Sakura-chan? Speaking of the Emperor, where is he? "

He then proceeded to look for the missing Emperor and noticed that her sister's face was flushed. Knowing her, she must be beet-red from shouting or arguing with someone. Could that be she was upset with his long-lost friend the Prince Sasuke from the Uchiha Empire?

Sakura was flushed from arguing with the arrogant rudely Prince of the Uchiha Empire. She quickly frowned at the two princes who just greeted with each other. Finally, her idiotic brother, Prince Naruto noticed that something is wrong with the situation.

"Eh? Sakura-chan? What's wrong? I see that you've already met my pal here, the Great Prince Sasuke of the Uchiha Empire, he and his brother; Emperor Itachi already congratulated you before on the podium right away after your coronation. You remembered him right?" Naruto who was seen insensible with the situation continued to ask her newly crowned-princess sister.

Abrubtly Princess Sakura asked him intensely, "Naruto, do you know him?"

Naruto who was caught at the moment, immediately replied, "Yes. I-I do. I never told you? Didn't I? I mean we have met in the Royal Summer Camp when I was sent there by Father when I was just six-years old. It's like a boot camp for young royal and noble kids here in the Fire Country and all sons of the royal kingdom and empire are required to attend. But I lost in touch with him after I turned seven-years old. We became busy with our own studies and respective kingdoms. Hehehe Isn't that great? I never thought I would be close to this cold hearted bastard prince, right Prince Sasuke? "

The young Uchiha royal interjected, "Hn. You should teach your newly crowned princess, some manners. She doesn't even know how to respect royals from other kingdoms. ."

Naruto immediately asked his pal, "Wha-what? What did Sakura-chan did to you?"

"Tch. Just ask your _'Little Princess_." The Prince Sasuke declared with a seething tone.

The young pink-haired girl just raised her right eyebrow and frowned at the arrogant Uchiha Prince and looked at her left side where the Prince Naruto was situated and uttered, "Naruto, what is it? I thought you asked Ino to fetch me outside on the gardens?"

The confused young Konoha Prince responded, "Uhhhm. That's right, father and mother wanted to talk to you. I think they wanted to tell you something or whatever. Well, can you two enlighten me on what the hell is happening between the two of you? It's really confusing you know? I'm not a mind-reader… So ….?"

The Uchiha Royal answered quickly still staring at the two Konoha Royals, "Hn. You don't need to."

Still confused with the situation-the young Prince Naruto pondered inwardly,_ 'What in the world is happening here?'_ -Meanwhile her sister, Princess Sakura interrupted and declared,"I see. Now if you two excuse me."

The young princess then excused herself and walked towards the Royal podium where the King and the Queen were situated. Prince Naruto just stared puzzlingly on her sister's retreating back and the Prince Sasuke of the Uchiha Empire also ignored the blonde boy's inquiry and proceeded to walk away from the scene.

"Wha-what is happening?" Naruto just sighed heavily and stared at the two retreating individuals who just seconds ago were seen bickering with each other. He then shook his head unbelievably and continued to walk towards the Buffet section and grabbed something to eat.

There he saw someone, the Princess Hinata of the Hyuuga Kingdom. He approached her and introduced himself. A social butterfly himself, he tried to talk to the young princess, but she just blushed and left. Leaving the young prince confused as ever. "What is with people today? Do I smell bad or something?" The young prince of Konoha sighed and muttered dejectedly.

* * *

Princess Sakura was seen walking towards the Royal podium and she joined her adoptive parents on the royal table, which is situated in the middle of the royal podium. She then laid down her dining plate containing her Torikara dinner and the empty dessert plate which contained the umeboshi beforehand on the table before her.

The young princess declared and bowed lightly, "Your Highness and Your Majesty, I heard from Prince Naruto that you wanted to see me."

Queen Kushina gestured the young princess and uttered, "Sakura-dear, we have been expecting you. Come here and sit down with us."

Sakura then situated herself across the chair on the other side of the royal table.

"Princess Sakura, can you tell us what have you felt when we announced that we are officially adopting you and making you into one of our children?" King Minato asked the young girl.

The young girl responded briefly, "Your Highness, I can't thank enough for what you have done for me. I'm glad that I will have you as my new family. Thank you for everything, but I think being sheltered under your premises is enough for me, you don't need to make me as your own child. Naruto alone can handle those responsibilities as the Prince."

The King answered hastily, "Sakura, don't say that. I think the Duke and the Duchess will be glad that we have adopted you and besides Naruto, our son is really glad to have you as one of us."

The young princess bowed her head lightly and stared at the end of the table and responded, "Thank you, Your Highness."

The Queen laughed lightly, she then remarked, "I know it's such a surprise for you, but don't hesitate to come to us if you're having trouble adjusting with your new life. As of tomorrow you will be called officially as Princess Sakura and you and Prince Naruto will having lessons regarding Monarchial Lessons, Defense Arts, Territorial Disputes, Foreign Negotation and Territories and many more.

Sakura sighed and inwardly thought_, 'Oh. That was quite a handful.' _

The Queen noticed the young girl's demise and assured her, "Don't worry, Prince Naruto will guide you on your lessons since the two of you will attend together."

The newly-crowned princess smiled at the Queen and nodded slowly.

The young princess forgot to give her surprise present to the King and Queen and pondered, '_Oh! I forgot the box that I shall suppose to give them.'_

Sakura coughed lightly and shyly announced, "Uhm. Excuse me. Your Majesty My Queen and Your Highness My King, I wanted to give you something. For all that you have done for me, I know it's not enough, but still I want to give you something from the bottom of my heart."

Sakura then grab a small box from her pocket. She handled it to the Her Majesty, The Queen and opened it.

There is a customize quartered-size silver coin inside. It has the engraved bust of the King Minato on the front and at the backside is the Queen Kushina's bust with engraving characters around the coin, _Gloria Konoha Regnum, Cuncti Konoha Ave!_ _(Glory to the Konoha Kingdom, All Hail to Konoha!)_

The Queen Kushina saw the silver coin and said: "Oh. What a beautiful piece of coin. Did you engrave this by yourself?"

While the King Minato was astonished by the detailed engraving on the coin and asked the young girl, "Princess Sakura, where did you get it? It's wonderful."

The young Sakura smiled at the two royals and answered, "I-I used the money my late parents gave to me and I went to the Royal Mint and ask to engraved it. I'm sorry if it's only small. I don't know what else to give to Your Majesty and to Your Highness."

Queen Kushina smiled at the young girl and kissed her forehead and replied, "This is gorgeous. Princess Sakura, Thank you."

"Sakura-dear, thank you very much. We should be the one giving you gifts because today is your twelfth birthday." King Minato said while laughed lightly at the young girl's gesture and smiled warmly at her direction.

The young princess wiped the tears forming on her eyes and continued, "I know it's not enough, but I needed to repay your kindness for adopting and sheltering me Your Highness. You already gave me the best present I ever received. A family. Living with parents like you is enough for me and having Naruto as my brother is enough. Thank you very much and I'm very much grateful Your Majesty and Your Highness."

Queen Kushina noticed that the princess is about to cry and she told her, "Sakura, listen to me. I know we made this sudden decision. We just want you to know that whatever we have is also yours. Don't worry about other things. Besides we are glad to have you as our daughter, so stop pitying yourself. You are a princess now and princesses like you should be strong."

While King Minato smiled at her Queen and looked towards her daughter and said: "Your mother is right, Princess Sakura. Let us be your new parents and we assure you that we will take care and love you. We made the right decision and please stop with the melancholy tone. We are glad that we have adopted you. Have fun with Prince Naruto and the others and celebrate your own birthday party. All of this celebration will be such a waste if you don't enjoy what we have prepared for you."

The newly-crowned princess responded, "Mother, father. Thank you. I will not let you down. I promise, I will become a strong princess for Konoha and a loving daughter and a sister."

The King Minato and Queen Kushina gestured their newly daughter and hugged the young princess and smilingly whispered, "You're welcome my dear."

* * *

On the other side of the Konoha Castle walls a certain adviser named, Lord Danzo Himura was seen talking to a nameless stranger.

The adviser asked the unnamed individual, "Did you understand the details regarding your undercover mission?"

The unknown individual responded, "Yes. Lord Danzo."

Lord Danzo gestured the young individual and declared, "Good. It's a pleasant thing that some of my oppressors inside the castle has been decreased, now that Lady Tsunade Senju went to join the Ninja Alliance, it will be on our advantage to take over Konoha slowly. From now on you will be called, 'Sai'. Now go."

The '_Sai'_ individual nodded quickly and vanished into the thin air while the adviser was seen retreating in the dark.

**_*end of flashback*_**

* * *

**A/N:** So how was the little SS interaction? Did you guys like it? **OvO**


	7. VII- The Storm

**A/N:** I think chapter 7 will be the end of the long ass flashbacks and we will return to the latest events in the story on the next chapters. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter** **7**

_**The Storm**_

_"And once the storm is over, you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won't even be sure, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm's all about."― Haruki Murakami_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Present Time. (continuation from Chapter 3)_**

The two kunoichis arrived at a certain checkpoint just miles away from the Konoha Kingdom. They camped for the night and prepared their overnight materials.

Sakura then suddenly shouted across the field, "Misaki, we will stay here for the night. We have exactly eight hours before we will arrive at Konoha."

Misaki just nodded swiftly and then continued to prepare for the night on the camp site.

Meanwhile, Sakura proceeded to walked towards the huge oak tree nearby and continued to tie their horses, while Misaki marched to the other side of the field and started to scout the area for some woods to use for their bonfire.

Sakura continued to prepare their overnight materials on the forest floor. After preparing the makeshift tent, they are about to sleep in, she entered their tent quickly and inside she lied down for a minute not knowing that she closed her eyes and drifted quickly asleep because of the exhaustion on their trip.

She dreamed the day she received the news that the Royal couple has died.

* * *

**_* Flashback sequence*_**

Six months has passed since the Princess Sakura's coronation alongside her twelfth birthday celebration.

Prince Naruto and Princess Sakura were seen attending a Defense Arts class with their teacher, the Great Kakashi Hatake on the third floor of the Konoha castle.

While His Highness and Her Majesty is away for some foreign dignitaries meeting outside the Konoha Kingdom. The two step-siblings were left in Konoha while their parents are on their way to Water country to attend some foreign event.

Meanwhile inside the Royal lecture room, a knock was heard through the large door. Both of the young royals turned their heads to the source of the noise and their teacher, Kakashi opened the door.

After their Teacher Kakashi finished talking to the royal messenger, he went to his table immediately with an unreadable expression.

Prince Naruto noticed it and asked, "Kakashi-sensei. What's wrong?" Kakashi turned to the young prince and responded smilingly, "Nothing. Let's just go back to the lesson."

Princess Sakura became suspicious and warily of their teacher's actions_―_Ever since the knock on the door, their teacher became unusual careless and nervous. She hasn't seen their teacher like this before. Especially the Great Hatake Kakashi.

When the afternoon came and their lesson has ended, their teacher Kakashi hurriedly exited the room and the two young royals were left dumbfounded while staring with each other.

After their supper, Prince Naruto asked his step-sister about their teacher's weird action_―_He knocked on the Princess Sakura's room that is just across his bedroom.

Prince Naruto knocked on to Sakura's room and asked, "Sakura-chan, are you still awake?"

Sakura heard the knocked and declared, "Naruto? Why are you still up? Is there something wrong?"

He responded, "Uhm. Nothing. I just want to talk that's all. You know about the incident a while ago in our Defense Arts lesson with Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura stood up and opened the door. She lets her step-brother came into her room and then the young princess Sakura just said: "Alright. Come in."

Prince Naruto came inside her room and took a sit on one of her chairs. She then continued to ask what's wrong, "So… what is about our teacher?"

The blonde young boy narrowed his eyes and answered, "I noticed he's hiding something from us since the royal messenger knocked onto our lecture room."

She just brushed off the idea and answered, "What do you want us to do? Maybe he's just tired or something."

But the Prince is still persistent and told her, "No. I can feel that the news he received is important."

The viridian-eyed girl responded, "Really? *sigh* I know you won't stop until you know what's going on. I say, first thing in the morning tomorrow, we will question him. Is that alright with you?"

The Prince responded, "I see. Thank you Sakura-chan and Good night!" Prince Naruto was seen exited Sakura's room and continued to walk towards back to his room.

The two step-siblings slept peacefully for that whole night.

* * *

The Next Day...

Prince Naruto and Princess Sakura had gotten up early to attend their morning lecture with their teacher Kakashi. Since their great lecturer is always late, both of them planned on how they will question their tardy teacher.

Princess Sakura asked her step-brother, "So, what's the plan? How we are supposed to ask Kakashi-sensei? "

He then answered, "Just follow my lead. After the lectures this morning, we shall corner him and ask him. Aren't you curious what the news is all about yesterday?"

"No. Not really. A little bit? I think? I noticed it yesterday he was a bit wary, but maybe it's about some Royal army stuff or something. I just want to finish the lecture for today so I can practice with my horse later." Sakura beamed to the Prince.

"You and your smelly horse. What is so interesting with riding mares anyway? Especially this season, there are a lot of insects or whatsoever bugs outside. I don't want to practice horse-riding with flying insects going around the field." The prince answered while a tint of disgust was seen on his face.

Sakura raised her right eyebrow and retorted to the Prince, "You're just lazy and that is so a gimp excuse you have given me, so that you can avoid your horse-riding lesson, Naruto."

Naruto declared, "Well, at least I don't smell funky after the 'horse-riding' practice. Who knows what kind of putrid smell horses gave off? Aren't you scared you shall fall off while riding one?"

Sakura just then answered, "No. You are just a silly brat and that's why I'm practicing. Thank you for your concern, Yer Majesty!"

The Prince just rolled off his eyes. He thought of something, he wanted to do another prank to their tardy lecturer.

He then remembered the time he made a prank towards their tardy teacher. He sets up a cup of white powder and placed it on the top of the door, so their tardy teacher will fall for it and makes up for his tardiness when he opens the door, but Kakashi wasn't impressed by the Prince's prank and punished them for the whole week.

Their punishment is to recite the long hundred lines of the Code of Konoha every morning for the whole week. Which in Sakura's dismay, she was also subjected to the punishment. The prince remembered that Princess Sakura was so mad at him for the whole week that she never talked to him after the prank for a whole month.

Thirty minutes has passed, still there is no one entering their lecture room.

Naruto then started to babbled, "What time it is? He is late!" while Sakura sighed and answered the Prince, "Well, he was always late. Let's just wait quietly. Shall we?"

After another thirty-minute has passed, Prince Naruto continued to ranted and suddenly spoke, "I can't take this anymore. I will call one of the ladies-in-waiting and tell one of them to find him."

Princess Sakura who was just sitting quietly inside the room heard his silly step-brother and responded, "You can't be serious aren't you?"

He just said: "I am serious."

She just muttered boringly, "Well, whatever just do not drag me again onto your silly and nonsense ideas and pranks or else I will really not talk to you for a **whole** year."

The Prince heard this and answered back, "You can't be serious, Sakura-chan!"

But the viridian-colored eyed girl finally declared, "Do I look like I'm jesting?"

Suddenly, someone opened the door in their lecture room and the two heard a familiar voice. It was their tardy teachers who have finally decided to show up. Finally.

The silver-haired general announced, "Well. Well … What do we have here? I'm sorry for being tardy today. I got lost on the road to-"

But the Prince Naruto just had to counter him and declared, "You are lying! Kakashi-sensei. Stop telling lies with a straight face."

But he just responded with "I am not lying, I really got lost…"

Prince Naruto shook his head and waves his arms into the air and said: "Tch. Whatever. Let's just start with the whole yadda-yadda lesson for today!"

Their tardy lecturer faced the young prince and retorted, "So, Prince Naruto is so excited for today's lectures. What have you eaten for breakfast this morning? Well whatever, let us just get started alright."

After the morning lectures, Prince Naruto and Princess Sakura approached their lecturer and planned to ask what's the news is all about yesterday morning.

It is break time for the two young royals and Prince Naruto decided to approach first their lecturer and said: "Kakashi-sensei, we wanted to ask you something. About yesterday's-"

Teacher Kakashi faced the young Prince and started to stare into him and he answered, "What about yesterday? Are you having a difficulty regarding the foreign borders and laws across the Fire Kingdoms?"

Then Sakura noticed that her step-brother's tone became serious and she heard him saying, "No. Not that kind of thing. You know what we wanted to ask you."

But the Great General just responded, "Hmm. I really don't know what you're talking about. Naruto."

The Newly crowned princess just can't take the subtleness and obliviousness of their lazy lecturer, so she stood up from her seat and stomped towards her step-brother and their lecturer and declared, "Oh stop it you two. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and I just wanted to know what's the deal about the Royal messenger who knocked onto our lecture room yesterday morning. I keep telling him, don't mind it, but he's just persistent. It's kind of annoying already."

The silver-haired individual just stared to the two young royals and muttered, "Ah. I see. Do you really want to know?"

The two young royals answered synchronized, "Yes."

The lecturer just said: "Well, alright. See me after the lecture this afternoon in my quarters."

Prince Naruto just blabbered, "That's it?"

Kakashi's lazily eyes stared at Naruto and answered, "Yes. That's it."

With the Prince's surprise that their lecturer will share some privy information to them he was relieved to hear what the silver-haired individual responded, "Well, I thought it would be a burden to convince you to share with us the information."

The lazily-eyed lecturer just sighed and told the two young royals, "You two ought to know it anyhow."

* * *

After the afternoon lecture…

Princess Sakura and Prince Naruto walked towards the great hall towards the quarters of their Kakashi-sensei. She knocked first and declared, "Kaka-sensei, This is Sakura and Naruto. Can we come in?"

They just heard a shouting response from the other side of the door, "The door is open." The two young royals went inside and they saw their lecturer sitting behind a large desk. Although behind him there is a large deposit of old books containing old texts of several political and ancient scrolls.

The silver-haired general asked the two young royals and he declared, "So what did the two of you heard yesterday? Did you two snoop during our conversation?" Kakashi asked while narrowing his lazy eyes.

Prince Naruto was startled by their lecturer's accusation and denied it, "No! Why would we do that? It's unethical and _unprincely_."

The viridian-eyed colored princess just sighed and patted the prince's left shoulder and said: "Unprincely. Is that even a word? Really Naruto?"

Kakashi's tone became serious and firmly, he then proceeded to utter, "Well. Since the two of you troublesome brats can't stop meddling with grown-ups affairs_―_I will share you a privy information that should be classified, but knowing that the two of you are the children of His Highness and Her Majesty. You two should know it first."

Prince Naruto and the newly crowned Princess Sakura both straighten up and faced their silver-haired lecturer.

Kakashi faced his two young students and declared," The vital news is, the Royal Highness and Her Majesty Queen are missing."

Upon hearing the bad news, Prince Naruto was surprised by the missing declaration of his parents he just shouted, "WHAT?!" What do you mean by missing?"

The silver-haired lecturer knew that Naruto will be most affected by this sudden bad news. He still continued to explain the complicated situation, "According to our intel reports gathered by the Ninja Alliance of the Hokage, they are on their way back to the Kingdom when their carriage was attacked by unknown individuals. "

Princess Sakura who was still listening, can't believe what she is hearing. Her adoptive parents are missing and they are not sure whether the Royal couple is still alive or not. She stammered and asked her lecturer for more answers, " B-But … why didn't you tell us this news instantly?"

The Great General just answered, "We are not yet sure with this sensitive information, Sakura. The advisers wanted the two of you not to worry especially that we are still investigating the case."

Prince Naruto who is still absorbing all the sensitive information suddenly bawled at the silver-haired general, "So you and the advisers are not planning to tell this to us?!"

Kakashi predicted that the short-tempered prince will be the one affected by the adviser's decision he responded to the angered prince, "That is not the point Naruto. You know how vital this information and if the news of the King and Queen are missing it might spread like a wildfire to the whole kingdom and the kingdom might be at stake. You're the first person should realize this."

Naruto upon hearing his lecturer's explanation shook his head and exclaimed: "I don't still get it! Why wouldn't we send our whole royal army to find Mother and father?!"

Kakashi calmly responded with, "It's a complicated situation, Naruto. We are doing the best we can. The carriage hasn't been recovered yet and according to the Intel reports, the carriage fell off from a large valley just from south of the Yumi road to the Myoboku forest."

The Prince Naruto cannot believe what he is hearing, the advisers wanted to hide it from the public and from the foreign kingdoms for the own Kingdom's sake_―_But what about his parents, are they really going to let them die or not to be found on that treacherous valley? The Prince just shouted, "Then send all units! This is Mother and father we are talking about. You're not doing your best searching for them. If you won't, I will be the one who will search and rescue them." Then Prince Naruto stormed off the lecturer's quarters and ran outside the royal hall.

Princess Sakura who is still listening to the whole ordeal was startled by the sudden response of her step-brother. She understood that it is his parents who are still missing, but they cannot put the Kingdom's safety into danger. She knows that if the Royal armies are sent to search and rescue the Royal couple, the nearby kingdoms and the people in the village will know the incident and it will spread like a wildfire throughout the whole country.

The best thing they can do in a crisis like this is to keep calm and wait for the investigation to go thoroughly. Even though she is worried as hell and this is her adoptive parents are in stake. She needed first to calm down her cantankerous step-brother.

The pink-haired princess just shouted at her step-brother, "Naruto … wait!"

She then turned to their silver-haired lecturer and muttered, "Kakashi-sensei, you should have been sensitive with Naruto. You know he wouldn't take lightly the news that his parents are missing."

Kakashi just sighed and looked onto his window by his side and responded, "I know, but I told the two of you that you ought to know it anyway. Just follow him, Sakura."

Princess Sakura just nodded quickly and answered, "I will. But I hope Kakashi-sensei, you will do the right thing. This is His Highness' and Her Majesty's life at stake. "

The viridian-eyed girl hastily turned to the door and followed her precarious step-brother and ran towards the royal hall.

While running around the castle halls for about a half of an hour, she found her step-brother in the Royal garden_―_ She knew that this is his hiding place whenever Her Majesty, the Queen Kushina scolded her step-brother for his childish pranks throughout the royal castle.

She searched for him and found him lying besides the large oak tree. She calmly walked towards the blonde prince and positioned herself besides him.

The newly-crowned princess whispered next to his step brother, "You know, it's alright to cry. You can let it out, Naruto. "

The prince just stared at her step-sister and narrowed his watery eyes. He just responded, "They are not dead, aren't they? Sakura-chan."

The young princess looked down and avoided her step-brother's gaze. She can't answer his question and just said quietly, "I'm sorry Naruto, I-I cannot answer that. The only peaceful way we can do right now is to wait for the investigation and pray that they survived the accident."

* * *

The Ordeal Day

Early morning, the Great Hatake Kakashi summoned the two young royals and announced, "Naruto, Sakura, you've been summoned by the advisers. This is regarding the situation yesterday."

Prince Naruto who just woke up, excitedly asked the white-haired general, "What? Have they already found them? Are they still alive?"

The silver-haired individual sadly shook his head and answered, "Not really, but it's important. Lord Danzo will announce something."

Princess Sakura who just woke up across the room went inside Naruto's room and heard the news, she continued, "Lord Danzo? Dress up Naruto. Let's see what they are talking about."

Prince Naruto nodded swiftly he turned back and dress hastily while Princess Sakura went again inside her room across and dressed quickly into her Morning attire.

After their morning rituals, the two young royals ran towards the Royal courthouse_―_They entered and saw all the advisers situated alongside the circled table in the center. It's really prominent that the center thrones are empty because of the absence of their Royal parents.

Meanwhile, Lord Danzo raised his right hand and gestured the two young royals to come forward.

"Prince Naruto and Princess Sakura, I suppose you two already knew the sad predicament we are in right now. The whole castle is grieving, but worry you not, we are doing the best that we can to find His Highness and Her Majesty."

General Kakashi who just came in, interrupted the old adviser and asked, "What is the current situation, Lord Danzo? Are the troops you have sent gathered anything viable?"

The old adviser just nodded and declared, "According to the ANBU reinforcement we sent to investigate, they reported that the Royal carriage where the King and the Queen rode was smashed into pieces on the valley near the Yumi road."

General Kakashi narrowed his eyes and continued to interrogate the old adviser, "Smashed? Are there any survivors? What about the Queen and the King?"

Lord Danzo narrowed his eyes and announced, "Sadly we are still looking for their remains. I hate to say this, but I think they didn't survive the crash."

Prince Naruto who is still listening to the whole conversation, stood up and shouted across the Royal courthouse, "What did you mean, they are dead? They aren't dead! If you sent immediately your troops to find them, they will still make it. I know they are still alive!"

The young princess just stared sadly at her step-brother and muttered, "Naruto…"

Then one of the adviser, Lord Danzo faced the Prince and declared, "Prince Naruto, you know how complicated it is to send some ANBU reinforcements out of the Kingdom right? My troops already did the best that they can to find your Royal parents. We just need to calm down and wait for further investigation."

Kakashi interrupted and tried to reason with the cerulean-eyed prince, "He is right, Naruto. Just calm down, alright? I know this is hard for you and Sakura, but let the royal army and the ANBU reinforcements do what they have to do."

Meanwhile one of the elder advisers, Koharu suddenly announced, "For the meantime, we will make this confidential. We shouldn't risk the enemies of the Kingdom especially the sudden death of the Royal couple, in the following weeks, if the ANBU reinforcements can't find His Highness and Her Majesty's remains. According to the Royal Codex and emergency protocol, Prince Naruto, the first-born son of the King and the Queen will be crowned as His Royal Highness Prince and the next sovereign of the Konoha Kingdom."

Prince Naruto cannot believe what he is hearing. They wanted to declare that his parents are dead. He suddenly shouted across the courthouse, "You can't just declare that my parents are dead! If I don't accept the sovereignty, what will you stinky advisers will do?"

The Elder Koharu narrowed her eyes and faced the young prince and declared, "Don't be a brat now. Then, according to the codex, we will find a suitable heir. But before your parents' death, they made your cousin, Sakura Haruno their legitimate step-daughter_―_So according to the rules, she should be the next heir after you. Don't be a stubborn one, Prince Naruto. Sooner or later, you will inherit the Konoha Kingdom; you can't just be a young lad for your whole life. That's why you have been made to attend the lectures and taught by General Kakashi ever since. That's also applies to you Princess Sakura."

Upon hearing the declaration of one of the elders, Prince Naruto babbled, "This is not fair! I want my parents back. They are not dead. Right Sakura-chan?"

Princess Sakura just stared at the empty throne where her adoptive parents used to sit. Like her step-brother, she can't believe what she was hearing. She can't feel her hands and the numbness of her arms aren't still going away_―_ She then suddenly heard her step-brother shouting and asking her something, she just responded with, "I'm sorry, Naruto."

A tiny drop of tear has escaped her right eye. She can't believe it. Six months ago, she thought she can finally have a second family with her adoptive parents and step-brother. But it changed quickly, she wanted to cry and curse all the advisers inside the Royal courthouse for being an insensitive to her step-brother. Talking about sovereignty and who will inherit the throne. This must be the downside of being a princess and a royal. She thought.

The newly-crowned princes thought vehemently,_ 'This isn't happening, they're not dead.'_

* * *

After the grand meeting at the royal courthouse, the two young royals were seen standing outside the Royal garden.

Lord Danzo followed the two young royals and introduced someone, "Prince Naruto and Princess Sakura, I think this is the right time to introduce to the two of you, one of my favorable bodyguards. This is Sai. Although he is still an ANBU trainee, his skills are par with the average ANBU undercover agents, he will be on-duty to be your bodyguard. We will not risk another casualty after your parents. For the meantime, he will be assigned on guarding you both."

The two young royals stared at the expressionless boy standing behind the Lord Danzo. Princess Sakura raised her left eyebrow and the Prince Naruto just crossed his arms in front of him.

Princess Sakura saw the paled-face boy and thought, '_A bodyguard? Well that seems suspicious, I know Naruto will object to this idea, but we can't do anything about this. For now, we just need to go with it.'_

The cerulean-eyed prince objected to the idea and shouted, "What?! We don't need a bodyguard!"

Princess Sakura noticed her step-brother's reaction and calmed him. She continued to reason out with the Prince, "Naruto. Lord Danzo is right, we might need a bodyguard to protect us. We don't know yet if what happened to our parents was an accident or a foul play. We should be looking out for ourselves."

But her step-brother is stubborn and he readily replied, "Tch. Suit yourselves, I can perfectly defend myself."

Lord Danzo excused himself and faced the unemotional boy named, Sai and declared, "Well then, I should be going. Sai, if there are problems, don't hesitate to ask me. Prince Naruto and Princess Sakura, he's a year older than you two, so I think you shall be in good hands."

After the ordeal, Lord Danzo walked away from the three youngsters. The pale-faced boy just starred at the young Blonde prince and muttered, "I am called, Sai. Nice meeting you."

But with the Prince's stubbornness, Prince Naruto just answered, "Whatever. The name's Naruto and this is my step-sister, Sakura."

Princess Sakura just answered politely with a forced fake smile and bowed to the odd individual and replied, "I'm glad to meet you. My name is Sakura and I supposed you are called, Sai? Right?"

The Sai individual just smiled back at the two young royals and bowed politely.

He then muttered, "You don't have to be that nice, Lady Sakura. I can see through your dull smile. I have been observing the two of you, for a quite time and you have a bit of a temper just like your step-brother here."

The viridian-eyed princess heard the emotionless boy and shrieked, "Wh-what are you saying?"

Sai just blatantly replied, "I said, you don't have to be that nice to me. I know you are not fond meeting with new strangers right? Well, this mission was assigned to me so I need to deal with two stubborn young royals like yourselves."

Naruto heard the insult thrown to her step-sister and retorted, "What did you say? I think you are forgetting that you are speaking to a royal. I don't like your tone or else-"

The emotionless individual replied, "Or else what? Prince Naruto? Will you complain to your missing parents?"

Sakura raised her left eyebrow and heard his answer and thought_, 'What kind of person is this? Is he really clueless talking to other people or just plain stupid?'_

Then the young Princess heard her step-brother shouted, "What did you say? Are you looking for a fight or something?"

The young princess intervened before a fight ensues between the Prince and the newly appointed bodyguard. Sakura stopped her step-brother and hastily replied, "Stop it, Naruto. He's not worth it and for you, you should be considerate with other person's feelings."

The oddly individual just turned to face the royal siblings and smilingly responded, "I'm just returning the favor, that's all."

Princess Sakura answered, "But you are the one who started it."

Sai then politely bowed in front of the two young royals and declared, "Well, I think it's time for me to go, pardon me for offending both of you, Princess Sakura and Prince Naruto. Have a good day and see you tomorrow."

The retreating figure of the individual named, Sai was seen by the two young royals. Prince Naruto stared at her step-sister and mumbled, "He's an oddly looking fellow, I do hope he would really 'protects' us, if something happened. I got the feeling we should be the one protecting ourselves from him."

The emerald-eyed girl just responded, "I know. Naruto, we should be careful." Then the young Prince just nodded firmly at her step-sister.

***end of flashbacks***

* * *

**Sakura's dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dreamt the day they received that their parents are missing. She woke up inside the Konoha castle and confused by the eerily setting, then she saw her step-brother inside the castle halls of Konoha. The young princess then heard someone who's calling her name and she followed it and when she finally catches up to him it was her step-brother, Prince Naruto.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Sakura-chan…"

"…HELP!"

She saw at the end of the royal hall, their parents' corpse and suddenly a large hand grabbed her shoulder forcefully. She turned to the individual and to her surprise, she saw her step-brother.

Prince Naruto turned to her and faced her with his gloomy eyes, "They're dead and you didn't do anything! You traitor, you just ran away from your responsibilities from the Kingdom."

She just stammered and replied, "Tha-That's not entirely true."

But the 'Prince Naruto' persists her and said to her, "You left me, us and the kingdom. How could you Sakura-chan?"

Princess Sakura shook off the deadly illusion and before her sanity was gone she shouted at the dark 'Prince Naruto', "That's not TRUE! Naruto, I came back as soon as I received the news that you are missing. I will find you, I promise. I will do anything!"

Before anything else, a certain voice is calling her name and she saw a binding white light coming from the roof of the royal castle, she followed the voice and woke up at the forest floor in the middle of the night.

* * *

The chesnut-brown haired girl heard the screams and hastily went inside the tent. She saw the young princess struggling and shouting the Prince's name and she went on her side to wake her up from the deadly nightmare she was experiencing from.

Misaki shook off the young royal and softly slapped her left cheek so that she can be fully awake from her nightmare and shouted, "Sakura-san, Sakura-san! Wake up."

It was Misaki, her companion that is waking her up from a dire nightmare. It seems she fell asleep as soon as she was fixing their things inside the makeshift tent.

The emerald-eyed girl woke up and saw the kunoichi by her side and replied, "Mi-misaki?"

Misaki nervously told the young princess, "You are having a bad dream, Sakura-san. I had to wake you up."

The young princess responded, "Did I? I-Thank you for waking me up."

The kunoichi hastily replied to the young princess, "No problem. You scared me right there. Anyway, the dinner is ready, you should eat first before going back to sleep."

She just answered, "I see. Thanks for your help, Misaki."

But the kunoichi reassured the young princess, "Don't worry. That's why I accepted this mission because I want to help you and its great honor to serve and accompany the Princess of Konoha."

The young princess Sakura just smiled at the certain kunoichi and told her, "You don't have to call me with that title. I-I renounced my title a long time ago. I am no longer a Princess. I'm just a simple kunoichi from Shikkotsu Forest."

But the chestnut-brown haired girl uttered, "Don't say that, many villagers all over the kingdom still believes in you and especially now that the Prince is missing. The Kingdom is at stake. You're needed to reinstate your title once again and the people need you. We will find Prince Naruto, Sakura-san."

The emerald-eyed young girl replied, "Misaki, you have helped me enough, Thank you very much."

The young Misaki just smiled at the young royal and said: "You are mostly welcome. Now, I think we should eat the dinner I cooked before it gets cold."

Princess Sakura nodded lightly and responded, "Right."

Then Misaki and Sakura stood up from the makeshift tent and went outside.

**tbc **


	8. VIII- Into the Castle

**a/n: **revised some typos and stuffs.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Into the Castle**

_"And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more." __**— Erica Jong**__ ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The two young kunoichis arrived at Konoha Kingdom just after the sun goes down. They went by the Konoha village before entering the premises of the Konoha Castle.

The young princess closed her eyes for a while and inhaled the fresh air from the tranquil village, she missed every part of the town and she cannot wait to visit her old acquaintances around the town. She said: "At last, we have arrived! It's so good to be back."

Sakura saw how peaceful the village at night and how the villagers and their citizens are harmonious—without knowing that their only Prince is still missing.

The young girl just sighed and looked up at the sky. Now that they are back, they need first to go to the Konoha castle to know what is going on inside.

Misaki interrupted her thoughts and asked, "Sakura-san, should we rent a room from one of the Inns around here or should we go straight to the Castle?"

The viridian-eyed girl pondered, should they head straight to the Royal castle? It's been her home for years, but what would the advisers reaction to her sudden appearance. She already made her mind—she can't run away from this ordeal. She needs to face them.

Sakura already has a decision, they should head to the Konoha castle first to see how grave the situation of the missing Prince, she then declared, "It's already nighttime, but I think we should head to the castle first."

The chestnut-browned haired girl just nodded swiftly and she started to grab the bridle on her white-colored horse. Meanwhile the Princess reminisced the day she told her step-brother that she is joining the Ninja Alliance, two years ago.

* * *

_**Two years ago. **_

_***mini-flashback begins***_

_Royal Courthouse - Konoha Castle_

_"You are leaving me? What in the vile's name, Sakura-chan!" The cerulean-eyed prince shouted across the Royal courthouse. It is the day that Princess Sakura announced she is leaving the Konoha Kingdom to join the Ninja Alliance._

_Since the advisers and other nobles already went outside, the two young royals stayed alone inside the room._

_Princess Sakura tried to reason with the Prince, she knew that if she stayed at the Kingdom, Lord Danzo will kill both of them. She wanted to investigate the death of her Royal parents and—she has a hunch that the estranged old adviser has something to do with the 'accident', so if she wanted to investigate the shady royal adviser, she should join the Ninja alliance and investigate him stealthy and unsuspicious._

_"Naruto, I already told you, I need to find myself and besides you are the next-in-throne Crowned Prince of this kingdom. Isn't that great? You are growing up." Sakura declared to her step-brother._

_"But, father and mother are already gone and now, you will leave me? What is going on Sakura-chan? Is there something wrong?" Naruto the Prince asked the viridian-eyed young girl._

_But Princess Sakura already made up her mind and told her step-brother, "No... I just needed to do this. Don't worry, I'm still your younger sister and occasionally I will visit the kingdom whenever I have a time. Be careful and don't forget what I told you."_

_Prince Naruto gestured folded his arms in front of him and pouted his lips, he then continued to babbled, "The last time I checked, princesses should be the one who is greeting our noble guests, hosting the events and representing the kingdom to other royal galas around the country—Not training with shuriken and kunais and other weapons. That's not really a princess-type kind of work, Sakura-chan."_

_The young girl just sighed and patted the right shoulder of her step-brother and reassured the young prince that she will be alright and declared, "I know this hard for both of us. But I need to do this, alright? Promise me, you shall take care of yourself. If anything happened inside the castle, do not hesitate to send me a mail. Alright?"_

_Naruto smiled broadly and he lifted his right hand to sign a right thumbs-up approval and said: "Got it, I know there is no stopping you. Don't forget to come home, from time to time and find me some hot kunoichis out there in Shikkotsu forest!"_

_The young princess gestured a thumbs-up sign and hugged her step-brother and whispered, "Heh. Don't worry. Take care, Naruto. I shall be back, I promise."_

_Prince Naruto happily replied and beamed, "Don't you worry, rest assured that the Konoha kingdom is in good hands while you are away. Hehehe."_

_The young viridian-eyed girl just smiled and turned to her step-brother and declared, "Goodbye, Naruto. Take care of yourself."_

_Then she went outside and carried her bag full of her personal belongings and waved a final goodbye at her step-brother._

_***end of flashback***_

* * *

The young kunoichis arrived at the Royal castle and there they saw the two royal guards guarding the premises.

Misaki firstly questioned the young princess, "We are finally here. Shall we enter the castle normally or the other way?"

Sakura pondered Misaki's inquiry. Should they enter the castle normally? She thought the Royal guards wouldn't notice her right away and they will just stop them from entering—She then remembered the time when their lecturer, the Great Hatake Kakashi taught them a hidden entrance behind the Stone statue on the right side of the Royal garden. It is built by the forefathers of the Konoha Kingdom in case there is an emergency and the Royal family will be in need of an exit through the castle.

The viridian-eyed young girl answered, "I think it would be better if we sneaked in through the castle. I know they wouldn't let ninjas like us to enter the premises. I know some hidden entrance besides the stone statue over there. Let's go!"

Misaki nodded hastily and replied, "Good. Let's do this."

The two young girls rushed on to the large stone statue situated on the right side of the garden. It is an old statue, but it's not really prominent, so it's a perfect spot to hide some hidden entrance into the castle.

Princess Sakura pushed the bottom of the large stone statue situated outside the Royal garden. It revealed a concealed access to a hidden entrance inside the Royal castle. The cow webs and dust build up in the small wooden door situated behind the statue.

When the young princess opened the door, they can't see anything behind. It's all eerily dark and lightless.

The young girl then whispered, "It's too dark." She then coughed from the dust of the old hidden entrance. Judging from the cow webs and dirt of it, it wasn't opened for a long time.

Misaki grabbed something from her satchel and showed it to the young princess. She thought it would come in handy in times like this. They needed something bright to go on to the dark staircase and the gas lamp she grabbed from the barracks is perfect for their situation. She then handed it to her and announced, "I brought a gas lamp from the barracks here in my satchel. Here, use it Sakura-san."

The young Konoha princess grabbed the gas lamp and lighted it. They continued to enter the hidden passage and when they stumbled upon a large wooden door. She tried to open it, but it won't budge, then she tried again for the second time and due to the decrepit unused door, they had a hard time opening it. But thanks to the effort of both of them, the two young girls successfully opened it.

After they opened the door, it leads to a secret room called, the royal winery. A stack of old bottles and jars are deposited on the stall behind the huge door and they closed it back to its original position.

Sakura then whispered to her companion, "I think we should be safe here, this is the Royal winery of the castle. Here, they stacked beer kegs, red wines and several alcoholic drinks for certain occasions."

"Where should we go from here?" Misaki asked the young princess.

Sakura then muttered, "I know the quickest way to my former lecturer's quarters."

The chesnut-browned haired girl asked, "Do you think will he help us?"

The young princess then smiled at her kunoichi companion and replied, "Positively. He's also the General of the Royal army of the Konoha Kingdom. Don't worry, we can trust him. He's on our side."

The kunoichi companion just nodded to the princess. Then, they proceeded to exit the winery room. They sneaked onto the Royal kitchen and climbed upon the staircase.

When they got on the west wing floor of the Royal castle, Sakura whispered to Misaki to stay beside a wall.

Then the young princess muttered, "Misaki, stay here for a while. I shall give you a sign to come forward when I successfully entered Kakashi-sensei's quarters. Got that?"

The chesnut-brown haired girl just nodded to the princess and replied, "Got it. Just be careful."

Then Sakura proceeds to crawled all the way to Kakashi's chambers quietly and carefully. She then successfully walked through the halls without being seen by the patrolling night guards around the castle.

She knocked lightly on the wooden door, but no one is still opening the door. She knocked twice and there is still no answer.

Sakura then mused that maybe his former sensei is outside and not in the room,_ 'Is he asleep? It's too early for him to fall asleep, or is he outside? Oh bugger!'_

She then tried to knock again and whispered, "Kaka-sensei! This is Sakura! Are you in there?"

Then a familiar voice was heard inside and uttered, "Sakura? The Princess?"

To Sakura's surprise, she was startled by the opening of the huge door and there she saw her former lecturer.

Kakashi opened the door and declared, "You are a little bit late. According to Tsunade-sama's telegraph, you would arrive here before the dawn sets in. It's already too dark outside."

The young princess then flushed and declared, "Oh for cripes' sake! Can we just go inside? We already had sneaked inside the castle and who knows someone might catch us sneaking in the middle of the night!"

The silver-haired general inquired the young girl, "Us? Who did you brought with you?"

Sakura replied, "A comrade. A kunoichi from Shikkotsu forest. She's a friend of mine. Her name is Misaki."

He just said: "I see. Just go inside. We are out of time anyway."

The viridian-eyed girl nodded swiftly and gestured her companion, to come forward and enter the General's quarters.

Misaki then received the princess' hand gestures and sneaked through the chambers.

The two young kunoichi entered the General's quarters and Kakashi gestured them to sit on the chairs inside his room. The young princess seemed glad to see his former sensei again, even though she already left the kingdom years ago, hard habits are tough to break, she still calls the General, _'Kakashi-sensei'_.

She then announced, "So, Kakashi-sensei, how are the things around here inside the castle?"

The silver-haired general situated himself in front of the two young girls and he proceeded to grab something from the bookshelf. He then grabbed a large map of the Fire kingdom and laid it into the table. He then declared, "Well, since the Prince has gone missing for a week now and the advisers discussed to deal with this secretively. We are doing just perfectly fine for _now_, but if the people of Konoha and the other Kingdoms from around the country will notice that the Crown Prince is missing and if we couldn't still find him for another month, we will be in much large trouble."

The young princess then sighed and deliberately mused about how grave the situation is. This is most likely the time, their parents are missing. History repeats itself in a most awful way.

Then Kakashi noticed the troubled Sakura and said: "Don't worry, Sakura. I have a feeling he is still alive. Look at this area of the map, this is the reported last location he was seen."

Kakashi pointed something on the laid down map on the top of the table.

While the young princess narrowed her eyes and inquired the general, "What really happened Kaka-sensei? Does the Prince have some enemies or something? The last time I checked, the foreign relationships between the kingdoms around the country are still neutral and strong."

The general replied, "Frankly, I don't know. We are still clueless to what has happened. This is like the time your parents have gone missing."

Then Sakura remembered the time, Lord Danzo wanted to stop the search and rescue for the royal couple. It made both of Naruto and her so utterly upset, but they cannot do anything about it they are merely kids when that incident happened. That incident forced Naruto, to take over the crown and made him the new Crowned Prince by default.

That's why she left the Kingdom. She wanted to investigate what really happened to their parents and to know the truth. She joined the Ninja alliance, so that she can access some top-secret information and to research some past events regarding what really happened to her adoptive parents, while being a member of the alliance and with the help of the Hokage Tsunade.

Sakura asked Kakashi-sensei, "I know this sounds silly, but do you think Lord Danzo has something to do with this?"

The white-haired general faced the young princess and replied,

"Ah. Tsunade-sama mentioned that too. But I can't personally investigate him further, he is still one of my superiors and I'm powerless against the Royal advisers. You know that Sakura."

The viridian-eyed young girl raised her right eyebrow and retorted to her former lecturer, "So what should we do?"

He then replied, "I already discussed this with the Hokage and she suggested that you will re-instate your title once again, I think the advisers will be glad to hear this, I'm not yet sure with Lord Danzo."

Sakura continued, "That's the plan. But I don't think the advisers will accept me again."

The silver-haired individual explained, "Well. Whether they like it or not, it is on the Royal Codex of Konoha. They cannot ignore the rules. It would be on our advantage. Then, if Lord Danzo would block the search for Prince Naruto. I think the best way is to plan a coup d'état against the advisers of Konoha."

The young princess sweated when she heard that her former lecturer is suggesting a coup d'état against their own advisers. That will be a tough and risky decision. She thought.

She then questioned her former teacher and asked, "What are you suggesting Kakashi-sensei? Isn't that dangerous and how we are supposed to push through a peaceful coup d'état without alarming the other Kingdoms. They might attack Konoha and use it to their own advantages. I can't risk the safety of the Kingdom. Now that my step-brother is still nowhere to be found."

He then answered, "I already suggested this plan to Tsunade-sama. The plan is you will go to the nearby, Uchiha Empire and convince His Highness Emperor Uchiha Itachi to help the Konoha Kingdom. Prince Naruto and the Emperor Itachi became a close ally since you have left. I know we can use this to our advantage."

The young princess was then caught off handed by the sudden mention of the deviant empire. She then continued, "The Uchiha Empire? B-but how? The last time I checked, we are not allied with that estranged empire. Who knows they might use the situation that the head of the sovereign is missing and conquer our Kingdom. I cannot risk that!"

Meanwhile, the Great Hatake Kakashi narrowed his eyes and continued to convinced the young princess, "I know what are you implying, but we need to take risks Sakura. If your hunch against Lord Danzo is true. We might need _their_ help. They are the last chance we can get to have a successful offense against Lord Danzo."

Then the viridian-eyed girl faced her former lecturer and declared, "Alright, so what should we do next?"

The silver-haired general announced, "Listen carefully, this is the plan. Head your way to Uchiha Empire and reason out with the Emperor. I heard that the majority of the entire empire is now in drought and in gravely decapitated by the famine. We can use that situation and convinces them to help us by helping them and trading some of our food and agriculture stocks."

The two young girls were seen concentrating while listening to the Konoha General.

The silver-haired man then continued to discuss the plan, "Just leave the castle for the meantime into my hands. I'm perfectly capable of protecting this kingdom from the moles inside the castle, while you are away. For the meantime, don't worry about the Prince, Tsunade-sama agreed to help us regarding that situation. So you don't need to worry about him for the meantime."

The young princess heard the plan and nodded swiftly. She vehemently thought that it was perfect idea to leave the Kingdom on their former teacher's hands. Her former lecturer was the only last one who can be trusted inside this castle.

The General then continued, "Listen, all I know is I can hold out Lord Danzo for a whole month. You need to convince the Uchihas to help us or else, the forces that are loyal to the late King and Queen and to the Prince aren't as huge as the Royal army and ANBU forces handled by Danzo."

Sakura nodded and narrowed her emerald eyes, she thought about how grave their situation is, but she needed to concentrate on the mission. She said: "I see. So this is a do or die mission right? I needed to convince the Uchihas to help us."

The silver-haired individual approved and replied, "Most likely, you need to be successful Sakura or else the Konoha Kingdom will fall apart and if Prince Naruto is still alive, they will immediately kill him and they will hunt you too."

The pink-haired young princess then mused,_ 'This is for Mother and father, Naruto and for the people in Konoha. I cannot fail them this time. Sakura, you can do this. Just think about the people who are depending on you. '_

"So by tomorrow, you need to face the advisers and reinstate your crown once again. If Lord Danzo objects, he cannot do anything with it. We need to proceed to the next plan." Kakashi declared with a stern face.

But Sakura was confused by the plan on how to convince the Emperor, she then asked, "How am I supposed to convince the Emperor of the Uchihas?"

The General stopped for a while and thought of something. He then continued, "Hmm. That would be the hardest part, but I think you can introduce yourself as a Kunoichi from the Shikkotsu forest or say the truth to them that you are the Runaway Princess who came back to her own Kingdom and you just wanted to trade with them and in exchange for our agricultural stocks for their Military defense. "

She then answered, "I guess, I shall introduce myself as a concern citizen of my Kingdom and a Kunoichi from the Shikkotsu forest. I don't think they will believe in me."

The white-haired general declared, "Trust me, they will. Besides, you already have met the Uchiha brothers right? I think that was your grand coronation."

Sakura remembered the time, she met the two young royal brothers from the Uchiha Empire. She inwardly mused, _'The Uchihas? I thought they are arrogant and rude, It's going to take a lot of will power to convince them, I do hope I can convince them in the end though.'_

She then crinkled her nose and answered, "Yes. I do. But I remember, his younger brother, the Prince Sasuke isn't really fond of me."

The silver-haired general smiled and patted the head of the young girl and continued, "Well, years are already have passed. Maybe some things have changed. You will never know unless you try, Sakura."

The young viridian-eyed girl just nodded to her former lecturer. She agreed to comply with this is no turning back from here.

The Great Hatake Kakashi then announced, "Well, we are already done with the briefing on your next mission, Princess Sakura. See you tomorrow morning."

Sakura noticed that her former lecturer is going outside and stopped him, "W-wait, where are you going? Isn't this your quarters?"

He then replied, "I need to prepare something for tomorrow. So I needed to finish some important things, For tonight I shall occupy the guest room on the other side of the castle. You two should go ahead and use this room. If anyone wants to enter, just lock the door and don't answer to anyone unless it was me. Got it?"

The viridian-eyed girl nodded swiftly and replied, "Got it."

He then announced, "Alright, may the heavens guide us through this ordeal."

The young princess wanted to thank the general with his great assistance. She then continued, "Kakashi-sensei, I just want to say that I'm very much thankful for your help."

"Don't worry, Sakura. His royal Highness and Her Majesty are the ones, I'm indebted to. Without them, I'm nothing, so I'm just returning the favor and helping their children. Besides I cannot let my beloved Kingdom to fall on the wrong set of hands like Lord Danzo. Well, it's getting late and goodnight to the two of you." The silver-haired general answered with a contented face and turned to the young princess.

Sakura nodded firmly and watched the retreating figure of the silver-haired general. When the door was finally closed, Misaki turned to the young princess and asked, "I do hope we can be successful, Sakura-san. It seems like it's a very complicated plan."

The viridian-eyed young girl turned to her companion and assured the young kunoichi. Sakura then smiled and continued, "I know, Misaki. But giving up is not my personality. You know that."

The chestnut-browned haired girl answered, "You are very strong, Sakura-san. I'm glad I accompanied you to this mission."

Then the viridian-eyed princess declared, "I'm very grateful Misaki. Now, it's been a long tiring day and we needed to replenish ourselves for tomorrow's ordeal. Let's take our rest now. Shall we?"

Then Misaki nodded and prepared their materials. They resigned themselves inside the General's quarters stealthy and peacefully rested for the whole night.

**tbc**

* * *

**PS. **Sakura and Sasuke are finally going to meet.

Soon. ^O^


	9. IX- The Princess is Back

**Chapter 9**

**The Princess is Back**

_The King is dead but the queen is alive,_  
_I wear your crown and I look quite nice,_  
_I almost let you get the best of me_  
_But no ones ever gonna get the queen._

_ — The King Is Dead But The Queen Is Alive by: Pink_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

The next day, Sakura and Misaki woke up to the sound of a knock on their door. Misaki opened up the door and asked who it is, it was Kakashi. Kakashi went inside and greeted the two young kunoichis.

"Good thing you two girls are already up." Kakashi sternly announced. Then the viridian-eyed girl stood up and announced, "Good morning, Kaka-sensei."

The silver-haired general then faced the young kunoichi and declared, "I see. I just hope Sakura that you have slept nicely last night because today is the ordeal day." Sakura narrowed her viridian eyes and nodded swiftly and spoken, "I am."

The young princess and her kunoichi companion readied themselves and followed the silver-haired general. Kakashi aforementioned, "Good. Then let's head to the Royal courthouse."

**_Meanwhile inside the Royal Courthouse_**

The council and advisers of the Konoha Kingdom are solemnly assembled inside.

Today is the day that the advisers and council members will discuss about the situation of the missing Prince Naruto.

The three exited Kakashi's quarters and walked through to the end of the Royal hall. They immediately stopped at a massive hatch. It's the entryway leading to the Royal Courthouse of Konoha.

The general glanced once again to the young princess and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? We're finally here."

Sakura nervously gulped when she heard Kakashi's declaration and nodded quickly and answered, "Yes."

The general then declared to go inside, "Alright, let's go inside."

When he opened the hatch, they came in and the three individuals promptly seen the advisers and councils situated on a circled table on the center of the gigantic courthouse.

One of the elder advisers, Koharu Utatane spoke and stood up and greeted the silver-haired general and voiced, "General Kakashi, we have been expecting you."

While Kakashi answered, "Royal Council and Advisers, I'm deeply sorry for my delayed appearance. I had organized some things before coming here. My apologies."

Meanwhile the Adviser Homura Mitokado accepted Kakashi's apologies in behalf of the rest of the council and replied, "Apologies accepted. Besides we haven't started the session yet."

Kakashi cleared his throat and sternly announced, "Royal council and advisers, I brought someone important for today's session. I believe you already know her and I think she is importantly needed to attend this meeting. "

Some of the Royal council and advisers raised their eyebrows from the General's declaration. Several whispers across the circled-table were heard across the room.

All of the people inside the room were startled by Adviser Koharu's declaration, "Silence! Who did you brought along with you General Kakashi?"

Then the advisers and councilmen looked on to the General's direction while the silver-haired individual gestured someone to come forward and revealed, "You can come in now."

The advisers and councilmen inside the Royal courthouse were startled by the sudden appearance of the individual and several whispers across the room were heard. They cannot believe that the '_said_' individual has come back.

Lord Danzo who is situated inside the courthouse mumbled, "Princess Sakura."

The viridian-eyed girl stepped forward and revealed herself in front of the councilmen and advisers. She cannot believe she would faced these people again after the death of her adoptive parents.

Sakura smirked and announced proudly, "Good morning. It's nice to see you advisers again. "

Lord Danzo narrowed his eyes and stood up from his chair and announced, "Lady Sakura. After all you have returned to Konoha. I believe you have heard Prince Naruto's disappearance right?"

Then Sakura faced the questioning voice and noticed it was Lord Danzo who asked and she answered, "Yes. That's why I 'am here. I want to help you guys to search for Naruto."

Lord Danzo just shook his head and sighed deeply, "There's no need for you to. We are already handling the situation smoothly."

But the other councilmen and advisers weren't agreeing with the old man. Adviser Koharu Utatane stood up and interrupted the old adviser and declared, "But Lord Danzo, I think you are too confident that we are handling the grieve situation clearly. The princess finally came home and I think it's a perfect opportunity to discuss the Konoha's sovereignty. Now, that Princess Sakura has returned."

The old man crinkled his forehead and objected to the said idea. "I think you advisers are forgetting that the little 'Princess' here has already renounced her title when she left the kingdom two years ago."

Sakura then interrupted the two advisers and announced earnestly, "Lord Danzo and advisers, I know that I had renounced my title years ago, but now that my brother is missing. He needs my help. I want to help this kingdom which is my second home as much as I can. I know it's a mistake to turn my back against my homeland two years ago. But I'm just doing what I wanted to do, to protect the Kingdom."

Lord Danzo faced the young kunoichi and furiously said: "Protecting the Kingdom? By joining with the ninja alliance? They are criminals and thugs. I can't clearly see your point of doing that, Lady Sakura."

The viridian-eyed princess narrowed her eyes and fiercely answered the bitter old man, "You are fairly right, Lord Danzo. But I already turned the responsibility of leading this Kingdom into my brother. But, now that he was still missing and I have returned to this kingdom, I realized that was a grave mistake, I have committed. Now, I will claim my title once again."

Then Lord Danzo shouted, "Wha-? Are you saying that you are now here to replace Prince Naruto? Well… Well… Well… It seems that was originally your objective? I presume, right **_Princess_**? "

Sakura was confused by the old man's accusation but realized he was accusing her of treason and replacing the prince.

But then the princess fiercely retorted with, "You are wrong. I have never dreamed of being a member of the royal family. But I needed to do what I should have done years ago. Being the only royal family member functioning here, I will assign General Kakashi Hatake to be the one in-charge of the Royal castle for the meantime. I swore to the heaven's name, that I will find Prince Naruto. He is still not dead, so don't you advisers declare him as one."

Lord Danzo cannot believe he was hearing. The young princess who ran away from the Kingdom years ago is now back and now declaring she wanted to be the princess once again in front of him and not only that, she wanted to be part of the search and rescue of Prince Naruto. He can't believe that the little insecure and scared girl whom King Minato and Queen Kushina adopted two years ago has now grown and fiercely claiming her throne once again. He just confusingly declared, "Are you really believing this silly girl?"

Adviser Koharu then stood up and faced the young girl and affirmed, "I have listened enough to what the former princess has declared and I believe she has a point. She has now returned to us and I approved of giving her the title once again, besides she is still a daughter of one of the members of the royal family and an adoptive daughter of the Uzumaki-Namikaze house."

The old man then stood up and exclaimed, "You silly fools! Believe whatever you wanted to believe. But how can you trust this deserter girl?"

Then the silver-haired general faced the old man and hiddenly grabbed the hilt of his sword on his side and warned the old adviser, "Be careful with your seething words, Lord Danzo. Lady Sakura is still the Kingdom's official sovereign princess; I think you are forgetting that. Stop now with the wrong accusation or else you know what will happen next."

"Che. Suit yourselves. This isn't over yet. Maybe your _Prince _cannot take the huge responsibility and ran away. Good luck with finding **_your_** Prince." Then the old man stormed off the royal courthouse and went instantly outside.

The viridian-eyed girl narrowed her eyes upon hearing the old adviser's bold statement. She stayed silent and waited for the bitter old man to exit the courthouse.

Meanwhile the advisers and councilmen inside the courthouse were stunned by the old adviser's accusations and declarations. But the silence was broken when Adviser Koharu announced something.

Adviser Koharu then walked towards the young kunoichi and declared, "Princess Sakura, welcome back and regarding Lord Danzo, just don't mind him. He was just doing his job as an adviser of this kingdom. He's just worried as the rest of us for the prince. But that was quite an entrance, Princess Sakura. Good to have you back."

Sakura smiled and bowed towards the adviser, "Adviser Koharu, Thank you for accepting me once again."

Then she responded with a stern expression on her face, "Well, I think that's why you have returned to us. We appreciated you came back and we eventually needed your help. Princess Sakura. I know Lord Danzo is blocking the idea for you to reclaim your crown, but the rest of the Konoha advisers have accepted you once again. Don't disappoint us."

Sakura smiled and bowed in front of the advisers and announced, "Thank you, Adviser Koharu. I won't disappoint you."

The princess just nodded her head bowed to the rest of the advisers and councilmen. She then announced, "From this day, I appointed General Kakashi Hatake to take over the castle for the meantime. I know we don't have a stable relationship with the Uchiha kingdom, but I will travel to their kingdom to gather some information regarding Prince's Naruto's demise. I promise, I shall find answers and I shall bring him back. I swear to my parent's grave."

Kakashi who heard the announcement just mumbled, "Sakura…"

The Adviser Koharu walked upon towards Sakura and said: "Well, I see. The Uchiha Kingdom huh? Fairly, they haven't welcomed Konoha citizens for years since your parent's death. If that shall lead in finding our Prince, I won't stop you. Well, I do hope you will be successful, off you go. Good luck with your quest. Your Majesty Princess. May the heaven bless your journey."

After Sakura received some blessings from the advisers and councilmen, she exited the courthouse and hurriedly left to pack her things from Kakashi's quarters. Misaki who was seen waiting for her just outside the courthouse, waved at her and greeted her.

"Sakura-san, how did your meeting go?"

"Fairly well, Misaki. I-I was reinstated as Konoha's princess again, but as expected Lord Danzo wasn't really excited by my unannounced visitation."

"I see. I'm glad they have accepted you once again. What's our next plan?"

"We will go to the nearby Uchiha Kingdom and visit their Emperor immediately."

"Right! I should gather our materials and get our horses."

"Thank you, Misaki. You should go ahead first and uhm, I think I need to stop by to someone's house and visit an old friend, I shall meet you up at town center at dawn. If that's alright with you?"

"Of course. I shall gather some supplies and I'm just going to wait you at the Local Inn at the town center."

"Alright, see you at dawn!"

Sakura walked towards the village. When she was walking around the town, she noticed there are things that still haven't changed. The tailor shop besides the weapon store was still there and even though the cranky old owner is still peevish and always sulking.

The Konoha market that sells fresh produce fruits and vegetables across the kingdom, well their kingdom is known as the number one producing of agricultural products across the Fire country and that's why she wanted to offer assistance with the Uchihas and in-return they will help Konoha with the military and defense section.

Sakura can only hope that she her negotiation talks with the Uchiha Empire would be successful. She then pondered, _'Could I do it? Mother, Father, please guide me through this ordeal.' _She sighed and continued to walk towards the town center when a familiar female voice was heard.

The Familiar voice shouted, "Sakura! Is that you?"

Sakura turned back and faced the source of the familiar voice. It was Lady Ino of the Yamanaka clan.

She then whispered and the amusement was seen in her eyes, "Ino? It's been a long time!"

The cerulean-eyed young girl then retorted, "Heh, I thought you were somebody, good thing your backside is still as wide as your forehead! I never thought it was really you. I just heard from General Kakashi that the Runaway Princess is back."

The viridian-eyed kunoichi pouted her lips and crossed her arms in front of her and announced, "We haven't met for a long time and that's what I get for a warm welcome! That really suits for a noble like you, Pig!"

Lady Ino of the Yamanaka clan just responded, "What did you say? Forehead! Well whatever, it's like the old times right? So what are you doing here in Konoha?"

Then the young kunoichi narrowed her saddened eyes, "You haven't heard don't you? I came here as soon as I heard that Naruto was missing."

The cerulean-eyed girl uttered, "So the rumors are true, ne? Well, your brother is such a pain in the ass sometimes. No offense, maybe he just dozed off on a random road or something."

The young princess said: "I hoped he really just dozed off. But I think it's different this time. "

Lady Ino pouted and crossed her arms in front of her and asked the young princess, "Well, what are your plans? I heard from my father this morning that Lord Danzo and his men stopped their operation to search for the Prince."

Sakura then closed her eyes and announced to her best friend, "That's because I claimed back my title again. Don't worry, I have already sought the help of Hokage Tsunade of the Ninja Alliance, they will help us find my brother."

The young heir of the Yamanaka clan exclaimed, "You did?! Wow, that must have taken some guts for you to stand up against those loathsome old advisers, Forehead! I'm so proud of you!"

The viridian-eyed young woman muttered, "Well, it's really a risky move I suppose, but in the end the majority of the advisers approved my proposal."

Lady Ino smiled and patted her best friend's shoulder and announced, "Well, that means you are back for good! Isn't it great? So, what is your next move?"

Sakura then narrowed her eyes and mentioned, "Thank you, but my job isn't finished yet. I need to travel to Uchiha Empire to seek the Emperor's help."

The cerulean-eyed young noble uttered, "The Uchihas? Oh, those royal hotties from the other side of the country. I remembered them. Well, good luck with that. Aren't they estranged and isolated from the rest of the world? How are you supposed to convince them to help us find the Prince?"

The young kunoichi just replied, "I don't know yet, but the plan is to convince them to trade some of the kingdom's agricultural produce and in exchange help our side, in regards with Lord Danzo's atrocities."

Then Lady Ino responded, "You really don't trust him, don't you? Well, I don't blame you. That old man really freaks me out sometimes."

Sakura jokingly teased her best friend, "You always freaks out, Pig!"

"That's not true. Well uhh.. Maybe sometimes, but not always." The young Yamanaka-clan heiress responded while smiling to her best friend.

Lady Ino thought of the possibility to travel around the country, she wanted to escape once in a while the stress of being the heiress of her clan. She knew some forbidden dark arts spells and she received her first weapon, a Pugil stick from her former sensei. She thought of trying her new weapon and she wanted to help her best friend. She then proposed to Sakura to bring her, "So, do you want me to accompany you to the Uchiha Kingdom?"

Sakura was startled by her best friend's declaration, but it's better if they are more members of her travelling parties. "Are you serious? So you can scout some royal hotties? I suppose?"

Lady Ino explained to Princess Sakura her ordeal, "No, not like that, It's that, my father wanted me to travel and practice my newly found hobby, which is the art of using martial arts and magic. He said it would be better to train outside once in a while, I know being an heiress is all that training on how to be a perfect maiden or something, but I realized it was not really different to learn a one trick or two to defend myself. Thanks to you, I have realized that."

The viridian-eyed girl widened her eyes and exclaimed, "You're doing the fighting now? What in the world, have you eaten Ino-pig?!"

The blonde girl responded, "Hey, don't you think you're just the only one who have improved and had learned how to fight. Even though I'm a born noble, I realized I need to learn how to defend myself and being the next heiress to our clan."

Sakura thought that this will be a good idea, bringing her best friend to her own journey. She also wanted to see how Lady Ino improved in terms of fighting and she wanted to see her new tricks, "I'm just jesting pig! I'm glad you stood up for your right to be a fighter. Then I would be glad to bring you to my journey."

The dawn settled in and the Princess decided to bring Ino for their journey and the two young girls met with Misaki at their rendezvous point. She introduced Lady Ino to her kunoichi companion and told her that Lady Ino will be coming with them to the Uchiha Empire. The three readied their things and journeyed towards the direction of the Uchiha Empire.

* * *

**Pugil stick**- a heavy pole with padded ends used in training in the armed services to simulate bayonet fighting.


	10. X- The Uchiha Empire

**A/N:** This was an intense chapter for me and after nine freaking chapters, Sakura and Sasuke have met! Yay! Sorry if it's such a long ride.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**_C_**ha**p**ter** 10**

**The Uchiha Empire**

_"The face is a picture of the mind with the eyes as its interpreter."  
_**― Marcus Tullius Cicero**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Princess Sakura , Lady Ino and the Kunoichi Misaki traveled onwards to the west of the Fire country to met up with the Emperor of the Uchiha Empire.

After ten prolonged hours, the trio had finally arrived at the border of the Uchiha Empire and they have arrived at the Hebi forest.

Beneath the sea of trees, the three ladies saw a large concrete wall across surrounding the large area of the Uchiha Palace at the eastern side of the forest.

"Sakura-san, I think we had already arrived at the Uchiha Empire's border." Misaki gestured her hand towards the direction of the enormous wall while the Princess is checking the map on her hand.

Sakura nodded swiftly and thought, _'This is the eastern side of the wall surrounding the Uchiha Empire. According to the map, the palace was situated behind those humongous concrete walls.'_

The young princess exclaimed,"I think we have already arrived ladies! This wall at the east end is the Uchiha empire. We should find a way to enter the fortress."

"Oh, is that so? I can't wait to rest inside the Uchiha Palace! After ten excrutiating hours of journey and beyond, I shall rest my body and have my beauty rest inside the Uchiha Palace. Then after that, I will go to the town center and find some richly dresses with gorgeous exotic embroidery and hems. I heard that the Uchiha Empire is quite known for their superb design for dresses."

Sakura sighed and looked towards her best friend, "There you are again with your obsession with dresses. Well, Lady Ino of the Yamanaka clan, I hate to burst your bubble, but we are doing some sort of an unexpected visit here with the Uchihas. A political-related unexpected visit, I suppose."

"What?!"

"What do you mean what?"

"I thought you already told them that we are coming to visit the Emperor."

"No. Firstly, we don't have enough time. The telegraph will take too long to arrive, rather than sending a letter, I decided to go personally to seek the help of the Emperor. Second, it's a sudden mission so I don't have the time to send a telegraph for our sudden arrival."

"Ugh! You're such a downer, forehead! I cannot believe you didn't even send a notice to the Emperor! What should we do if the Royal guards won't let us in?"

The young princess signaled a thumbs up sign and walked ahead in front of the two young ladies, "No problem, I have got it covered! Alright? Let's just head towards the concrete wall over there and find the entrance to the town. So are you young ladies ready?"

Misaki nodded to Sakura's declaration and turned towards the blonde heiress and declares, "Don't worry Lady Ino. Let's just stick to Sakura-san's plan and head towards the town."

"I cannot believe that I voluntarily came here with you ladies! This is such a risky plan. "

Sakura smiled and laughed at her complaining best friend, "Well, we are kunoichis Ino. We are used to risks and what nots. Come on now, you don't want to spend a night in the woods right?"

"Whatever, you are right. Lead the way, Princess."

The three young ladies journeyed forth to the entrance of the Uchiha Empire.

* * *

**_Kusanagi Palace – East Tower Keep_**

Meanwhile at the east tower of the Uchiha palace, the silver-haired individual yawned while playing the game of chess by himself. Then a sudden noise was heard with the royal guard exclaimed, "Checkkkkkmate!"

Suigetsu stood abruptly and jumped bouncily around the keep.

"Did ya see that? Juugo my man!"

The orange-haired man responded while looking at the Hebi forest, "No. I'm busy overlooking the tower while you're playing nonsense at the corner."

"Oooooh. That rhymes! You can be a good bard, Juugo. Well while you're boringly surveying the area, I already won against myself and acquired a checkmate for about one hundred and thirty eight times. Isn't me playing with thyself is more interesting than solemnly guarding the wall?"

Juugo just responded with, "No."

"Well, what a surprise. Like your boss over that palace, you are such a no fun." Then Suigetsu returned to his chair and continued playing his game, all by himself.

Then suddenly birds of the forest went around the bulky man and it seems that the animals are fond of his aura. While Suigetsu is busy at the background playing chess, Juugo talked with the birds and sensed something is wrong with a certain forest area.

"Suigetsu, there is some disruption inside the Hebi forest, we need to check it out. Gather your weapon and armor."

"Can't you do it by yourself? Can't you see I'm busy playing. It's just probably a loose rabbit or a farmer's goat missing."

"It's different. The birds and animals inside the forest sensed a disruption of energy. Let's go."

"Alright, alright. Just lemme finish this last move. I'll be right there behind ya."

Then Juugo stood up and gathered his materials and walked towards the spiral staircase of the Keep. Suigetsu still continuing to ponder whether to move the Knight sidewards or diagonally, but gave up after fifteen seconds of pondering. He stood up and declared, "Ugh, this is such a stressful game. I don't know what next move will I make! That "disruption of energy" should be a stray animal or else…. Wait for me Juugo!"

* * *

The three young ladies were seen walking alongside the large concrete wall. Suddenly the Yamanaka heiress exclaimed, "I have a question, are these walls are far too long or the Uchiha Empire is just huge as it seems? We are walking for about an hour and we cannot still see the entrance to the fortress."

The young princess responses, "I'm positive this is the right way. The map here says so, besides I think this empire is three times far larger than the Konoha Kingdom."

* * *

Meanwhile Juugo and Suigetsu walked towards the wall at the eastern side of the empire and noticed some faint footsteps.

The orange-haired bulky man announced while surveying the faint footmarks on the forest floor, "Look here, that's probably at least three people are wandering outside the walls. It's not an ordinary stray animal."

"Yeah, I suppose. It's kind of strange to have some travelers around this area of the forest. This area should not be accessible to some travelers."

Then the two royal guards heard someone's voice and they immediately ducked behind the nearby huge trees.

"Did you hear that? Are those voices…"

"Be quiet! They might hear us."

Then Suigetsu peeked slowly from a far and took glanced of the source of the lady-like voices. _'They are….girls? What in the vile's name they are doing gallivanting around the forest? This area is supposed to be non-accessible to civillians.'_

Suigetsu thought a plan and announced it to his partner, "Let me handle this, Juugo. These ladies seem lost. I shall escort them to the right way to their destination and shall then we can come back to our post. Are you fine with that?"

The bulky man seemed to agree with the white-haired royal guard's plan and responded, "I see. Then go ahead and ask them if there are citizens of our empire. If they are, warn them not to get lost on this area of this dangerous forest again."

"Alright. Off I go now!"

Then Suigetsu walked towards the three ladies obviously and revealed himself in-front of them.

"Good afternoon, my ladies! I can see the three of you are seem lost around the Hebi forest. Let me guide you to the right path of way. My name is-"

Hearing the footsteps, Misaki directly looked immediately towards the young princess and signaled her of the upcoming mysterious individual. Misaki and Sakura leapt through the nearby tree and jumped their way to the large branches; meanwhile Lady Ino, who also sensed the danger and hid behind a thick bush just beside her.

Princess Sakura saw that her two companions were already safely hidden and were away from the individual, she loudly asked the mysterious individual and pointed a kunai at his direction, "Who are you?"

The white-haired man threw up his hands on the air and declared, "Whoa… whoa… whoa…Let's not go there. Shall we? I believe we cannot settle this with blood bath and you have interrupted my introduction. My name is Lieutenant Suigetsu of the Imperial Royal Guard of the Uchiha Empire. I know my introductory name is long, but you can call me Suigetsu. I can already see you three individuals are all girls. Well, I believe for myself that I'm a crusader for love. So I do not fight with young ladies. Worry you not, I can help you to find the right way. It seems you three young pretty ladies are lost around this vast dangerous forest."

Misaki and Sakura heard the young royal guard's announcement and turned towards with each other. The brown-haired girl whispered, "Sakura-san, it seems we stumbled upon a member of the Imperial Royal Guard. What should we do?"

The young princess whispered back, "I think we should ask him if he knew the right way to the palace. We are lost anyway."

"Please be careful Sakura-san."

"I will. Just stay here and make sure to set some eyes on Ino. If this matter wouldn't be settled with talking, I believe we will set it in another way. Make sure Ino is safe on her hiding. Keep your eyes open."

"Got that."

The young princess leapt just in-front of the white-haired man. Sakura then continued to walk towards the Royal guard and bowed to him and announced, "I'm sorry for our rude behavior. I thought we are being attacked by an enemy."

"I'm not an enemy, but rather a crusader for love. Well, you seemed a pretty piece of a young lady. Anyway, pardon for my rudeness. But you are?"

Sakura replied, "You can call me Sakura."

"Lady Sakura, you know this part of the Hebi forest is not suitable for young ladies like yourselves. A pretty thing like you can be in danger in this area of the forest."

The white-haired royal guard seems jovially introducing himself, even though he's a member of the Imperial Royal Guard, he's not strict as it seems to be, Sakura noticed.

"I see. I'm sorry we didn't answer your question earlier. We are not from the Uchiha Empire, we are travelers from the nearby Konoha Kingdom and we are sent by the Royal family to seek a word from your Emperor."

Suigetsu lifted his right eyebrow and pondered for a moment. He then announced, "Travelers I suppose? I'm sorry but I believe there are no scheduled convoys from any other Kingdoms or Empires for today, Lady Sakura. I know that because I'm primary the personal royal guard of the palace."

While Sakura pondered, _'I see, Just our luck then! He's one of the Royal guards inside the palace, it means he's one of the bodyguards or personal escort for the Royal family. I hope I can reason to this young man. But I cannot disclose the information that our Prince is missing. What should I do?' _

"I apologize we came here unannounced. I know it is rude to show ourselves here unexpectedly, but time is running out and it's a complicated long story, but I need to have a word from your Emperor Itachi. It's a matter of political and confidential discussion, My lord."

"Hmm. I see, political and confidential? May I know what the reason is? I believe you ladies are trespassing on a foreign ground and I think I have the power to know what the real reason you are here."

Meanwhile Lady Ino nervously thought of the consequences, _'This is bad, I already told Sakura this is a bad idea going in this empire unannounced, they might jail us or worst execute us. The Uchiha Empire's notoriety of defense is three… No.. five times higher than the Hyuuga and Konoha Kingdom's combined. They're much stricter here than Konoha. Oh may the heavens have mercy on us.'_

Then suddenly a large bulky man appeared out of nowhere. He was also dressed like the other Royal Guard, "Suigetsu."

"Juugo, my man. I told you I can handle this alone. Don't you trust me?"

The orange-haired bulky man replied to the crooked teeth lieutenant, "Frankly, No."

Sakura thought the possibility that he's one of the Imperial Royal Guard. Misaki out of instinct to protect the young princess jumped towards in front of Sakura and positioned herself defending her with her weapon.

Suigetsu was startled by the sudden entrance of the young kunoichi and judging from her outfit and weapon, she is a member of the famed Ninja Alliance of the Shikkotsu Forest in Konoha, "Whoa there another pretty lady! Be careful with that pretty little thing you've got there. You might hurt yourself."

The white-haired man smiled wildly while looking at the young kunoichi. Sakura noticed that the two Royal Guards are far too strong for them to fight, besides their time is running out. She then requested Misaki to lower her weapons. "Misaki, it's alright. Lower down your weapon."

The young princess commanded the young kunoichi and she immediately agreed to slowly lowered her weapon, the kunoichi stood behind the young princess.

Then the large bulky man speaks, "I suppose my partner here had already asked you the same question, we don't really have the whole day to question you three. Just tell us the reason why are you here."

"I'm sorry, but we cannot disclose some classified information. We are not here to bring some trouble. I promise you that. I just want to talk to His Majesty Emperor. That's all." The young princess just answered simply.

Juugo declared while looking at Lady Ino's hiding place, "Well, I saw how you three avoided my partner here. I suppose you are not ordinary civilians and you ladies know how to armed yourselves."

Sakura declared while having a sternly look at her face, "We are armed with a weapon that is true, but we are just defending ourselves."

"I see. Well, I don't know how to put this, but in jurisdiction of the Royal Codex of the Uchiha Empire, I hereby arrest you three young ladies for trespassing inside the grounds of the Uchiha border."

Lady Ino who was still nowhere at the premises of the heated arguments, suddenly stood up from the bushes that she is hiding a while ago and exclaimed, "What?!" What do you mean, you are arresting us!? You cannot do that! Forehead, do something you're the princess."

"Be quiet, Ino-pig! Can't you see? I'm trying to reason out here."

"Well, I told you before that we will be in great trouble if you don't send them a notice in advance that we are coming."

"I know that! But can't you understand? We don't have much time for telegraphs and whatnots."

Then Juugo proceeded to tied the wrists of the three young ladies. He bounded them with a rope and he murmured a spell between their hands. Sakura took note of it and she pondered_, 'I see, It must be a binding spell. Even their royal guards uses spells and magics. This kingdom is far more advance than Konoha.'_

Sakura then heard her best friend whining, "THIS. IS. NOT. HAPPENING."

Suigetsu gestured towards the blonde heiress and declared amusingly, "Well, it's already happening My lady. I believe I haven't had your name?"

"The name's Ino. Ino Yamanaka." The cerulean-eyed young girl responded bitterly.

"Oh. I see. Lady Ino, well you heard my partner right here. You three ladies are under arrest."

Lady Ino sarcastically congratulated the young princess, "See? Good job! Princess Forehead. Great Job!"

Meanwhile Misaki reasoned out with the young heiress and announced, "Lady Ino, can you please calm down? Everything will be alright. Sakura-san will reason out with these Royal guards."

"I can't freaking calm down, if we are getting arrested! I'm a noble and a heiress of my clan and I'm here getting arrested to a foreign land!"

Juugo was theone pulling the rope and walking in front of the prisoners while Suigetsu was the one on the other end.

The young princess creased her forehead and shouted at the young heiress, "I already told you the consequences by journeying with us, but you still insisted on coming."

Ino being the loud mouthed as she is, keeps babbling, "Why can't we kill these guards already? Misaki, you're a trained kunoichi and Forehead, you can use skills and I can help too with some of my magic."

Suigetsu mused _'Ugh, they never gave up!'_. He then declared, "I can still hear you three pretty little ladies there. If you ever thought killing us so you three can escape, well you better think twice, I can kill you all out of the wind if I wanted to, So can you please sort your little arguments there before we get into the dungeon?"

Suigetsu thought_, 'If what they are saying is true that they are from Konoha, I didn't know that ladies from that Kingdom are intense as this! Whew!'_

After walking for fifteen minutes, the three prisoners and the two royal guards entered the back door entrance to the palace. Before entering to the dungeon, they must first enter the palace premises.

The three young ladies were escorted to a dark deep dungeon just below the Uchiha Palace. They were placed individually in each different cell. Ino, Sakura and Misaki could see how the Uchiha Empire punished brutally their law breaking citizens. It was much worser than the capital punishment in Konoha.

Some people are tortured and left in their prison cells dying. If Konoha Kingdom avoids brutal executions, the Uchiha Empire is the complete opposite of them. The prison guards enjoyed torturing prisoners for their own pleasures. Sakura closed her eyes in disgust. While Lady Ino cannot believe what she is seeing, she threw up just after they've entered their individual cells.

"Welcome to your new home ladies! We will be back after awhile. Stay put. Alright?" The white haired man gestured the three girls while smirking mockingly.

After the orange-haired bulky man and the jovial white-haired guards went ahead and exited the dark dungeon. Misaki calls upon the young princess.

"Sakura-san, Lady Ino, can you hear me?"

"Y-yes. Misaki! I can hear you clearly. We are alone now right?"

"Affirmative. The two royal guards already went outside. The prisoners inside the cells and the three of us are the only ones inside this dungeon."

"I see. Thank you Misaki. Ino! Are you alright? Can you hear us?"

"So, is this a part of your extraordinary plan, forehead?"

"Yes. Ino, I'm sorry I haven't explained to you before we got here. This is the only plan Misaki and I knew to enter inside the palace quickly."

"To be arrested? Are you serious? Why didn't you told me?"

"If I told you back there, you won't create a scene like that. Right?"

"So, it's part of the plan? The way I whined like a pig back there?"

"Not really, I came up with a plan when that white-haired man came in front of us. I have no choice, but to tell Misaki my plan and upon seeing his coat of arms. My suspicion came true that he is a part of the Uchiha's Royal Guards. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to tell you, but you are too far away from us at that time, and knowing how loud mouthed you are that you will be obviously upset by the arrest, so I got along with it to avoid their suspicions from us. We used this trick back in the Ninja Academy."

"I see. But, why getting arrested instead?"

"It's the only way to sneaked in inside the palace premises, besides I came up with the idea after seeing that Suigetsu guard. Misaki told me that we cannot fight them one by one. That soldier named Juugo contains a high amount of energy too. They're too strong for us. We cannot win with those guys back there."

"That's right. I'm very sorry Lady Ino."

"No, that's alright. I feel so stupid that I haven't felt your plan. I feel like a huge burden for you two. I'm sorry for insisting to come with you, Sakura. I thought I could par my skills with you, but I was wrong. All I did was to complain ever since we started this journey."

"Ino… Don't say that. You've helped us enough. If It wasn't for your hot headed attitude, we wouldn't gone here inside the palace. So don't let down yourself."

"I guess that is right, Sakura." Lady Ino sighed deeply while holding the cell bars.

"Now, let's just wait for them to come and get us to present in front of the Emperor." Sakura announced sternly.

"Right."

"Right."

* * *

After an hour passes the dungeon door opened and someone came down from the stairs. It was the white-haired man named, Suigetsu.

"Sakura-san, someone's coming…" Misaki whispered into the dark. While Sakura heard the footsteps and acknowledges Misaki's warning.

"Hello, ladies! I'm sorry if our welcome here in the Uchiha Empire is not quite the one you ladies are expecting." Suigetsu announced while lighting the nearby torch on the dungeon. A sudden blast of light engulfed the whole murky dungeon.

"You ladies are unbelievably quiet. That is a good sign, I think my boss likes the silent treatment from you ladies. Do not worry, our prince is not really the welcoming type so, don't tell me I haven't warned you ladies. I came here to come and get you and to present you three to him." Suigetsu laughed while opening one by one their cells.

"Do not attempt to escape or else, you know what will happen. Understood?" Suigetsu warned them.

Suigetsu first opened Lady Ino's cell and the kunoichi Misaki. While he opened lastly the cell of the young princess.

He tied their hands and pulled the rope in front of them.

"This is quite a warming welcome, Lord Suigetsu. Thank you." Sakura murmured while walking out of the cell block.

Suigetsu answered the young princess, "Heh. Isn't it? Well, I really like your sarcastic attitude Lady Sakura, but I'm sorry to tell you that this the standard protocol for trespassers here in the Uchiha Empire. It's so different right? From where you ladies came from? "

"Well it really is. Lord Suigetsu. I just hope the Prince of yours can be reasoned with." Sakura answered back diligently.

"He's not really the talkative type I suppose. We have our own differences, I tell you that, sometimes I like working for him, but sometimes he's just a pain in the arse. So I don't know if you can reason with him. But if you're really a princess of Konoha, maybe he will listen to ya. Who knows? You're a pretty little thing too." Suigetsu said while he winked at Sakura and he continued walking out of the dungeon and the four of them entered the palace premises.

It was a breath of fresh air and a little gloomy but majestic in the castle walls. Several blue colored carpets and black and white tiles greeted them when they came out of the dungeon.

"So what will you Uchihas will do to us? Execute us? Uhmm eat us?" Lady Ino asked the royal guard while walking towards the Courthouse of the palace.

"Not really Lady Blondie, but if you insist we can do that. "

"What?!"

"I'm just jesting! You ladies have been summoned by the prince himself. The emperor is not really feeling well, so instead our prince will welcome you." The white-haired man responded charmingly while he smiled.

Upon hearing that the emperor cannot see them and instead the prince will tend to them, Sakura immediately thought if they can really reason out with the prince. Kakashi's instruction is to talk to the Emperor himself. _'The prince? I do hope we can really talk to him. I don't have good feeling about this. But it's better than nothing.'_

"Here we are ladies. Welcome to the Kusanagi Palace."

Suigetsu opened the two huge golden doors and behind that a large room greeted them. Tall grey-colored pillars and large gargoyles statues are situated inside the huge blue and black room. In the center of the courthouse there is a two golden throne situated. Sakura noticed it immediately and she flickered her eyes on the ray of light coming from the end of the room.

"So this is where they will execute us huh? Pretty good. It looks like an elegant torture room or something." Lady Ino murmured to Misaki and Sakura.

"Be quiet, Ino. This is-", Sakura heard her best friend's sarcastic comment she wanted to correct her, but a dark figure came in behind of the throne at the end of the room.

Then suddenly a deep voice was heard and announced something, "Suigetsu. Come forward."

Obediently Suigetsu bowed and he came forward, but before coming forward he suddenly announced to the three ladies, "Wait here."

The Princess saw how the white-haired man approached the young prince. She travelled her eyes from the white-haired man to the dark individual figure. She cannot see the center of the throne because of the blinding light coming from the tall windows inside the courthouse.

Suigetsu firstly bowed and leaned onwards the individual and whispered something into his ears. It seems that this man is really the right hand of the prince. She can clearly see that from a far.

"Sakura-san, that must be the prince." Misaki told the princess. Sakura nodded swiftly and replied back to the kunoichi. "Misaki, be ready if something happens. Make sure to keep an eye on Ino."

"What? I'm not a damsel in distress to protect, Forehead!"

"I'm just protecting you alright? We are not going home in Konoha to tell Lord Yamanaka that their daughter has died in a far away kingdom."

"That's not funny. Sakura."

"Well, it's not supposed to be funny. I'm just preparing for an inevitable event. We are still inside the enemy's territory. So keep your eyes open."

"Well. You're right."

The three ladies saw the white-haired man coming back to the end of the hall and bowed in front of the three ladies.

Suigetsu then announced smirking, "Ladies, I present to you. His Highness Prince Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Empire. Please do come forward to meet him."

Sakura surprisingly thought the sudden change of the white-haired man's aura and voice. He seemed became formal while talking to the prince.

The three young ladies came forward. Lady Ino was nervously sweating while the kunoichi Misaki is ready for any unexpected confrontation.

While Sakura looked into the dark individual's soulless eyes. It was dark and enigmatic. _'Those eyes, I never saw those soulless eyes before. I know I met him before, but this time his eyes are depressing. Something must have happened to him. I-'_

The prince's voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts and she snapped back upon hearing the dark individual's voice. She knew it was the prince talking, but she can't help to feel a shuddering upon hearing his voice.

Prince Sasuke announced while closing his eyes, "I heard from my men that you three are caught trespassing inside the Hebi forest."

The dark haired man opened his eyes and saw three young girls standing in front of him. A blonde girl that looks like she was about to cry and she was nervously biting her lips and the other kunoichi girl seemed ready to stab someone in the head.

He then looked towards the last girl. It was a frowning pink-haired girl standing in front of him. She was wearing a red tunic and a ninja attire. He mused, _'She must be from the famous Shikkotsu forest._'

She wasn't focusing on him and she seemed to thinking deeply and not noticing that he has spoken.

The prince then gestured to the young pink-haired girl and announced, "You."


End file.
